Fall To Pieces
by BrandyChanelle
Summary: Zidane Tribal is the ordinary teenage punk. He has great friends, espicially Bre. When it is supposedly the first day before returning to high school, he meets a new gurl. They automatically befriend each other can they become more? FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Sunday?  
  
"Zidane Tribal, get up right this instant! Don't do this to me now! I'm already going to be late!" Said his mother, Denise Tribal. She had lovely blonde hair and green eyes. She was all dressed in her black pants and white button up shirt.  
  
"I'm up, Mom. I'm up, okay?" Zidane mumbled. He threw off his covers.  
  
"Very good. Now, Sweetie, I have to go. But I'll see you after work. I love you." Mrs. Tribal kissed her son o the forehead. After that, she rushed out the door. He was sixteen and his mom still hadn't stopped treating him like a child. How pathetic was that? Zidane got out of his bed and made his way to his closet, grabbing out a pair of loose black pants and a black band shirt. It was his favorite band – Simple Plan.  
  
It took a few simple minutes to get ready and head out the door. When he peeked at his watch, he looked at the time. Then, he saw the day. It was Sunday! MOM, he thought. Then groaned. As he was heading back, he noticed a moving truck. It was awfully big. He noticed how the movers were taking many things in. A couple was helping. Then, he saw her. She was sitting on the curb with her CD player, singing. She had long black hair, creeping down her back, wearing a pair of blue jean overalls and a gray tank top. Suddenly, She glanced up at him. So, Zidane made his way towards her. He waved lightly. "Hi, I'm Zidane Tribal. I live only a few houses down. What's your name?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'm Garnet. Garnet Alexandros. I just moved here from Alexandria." The girl explained. "This is my first time to be away from home. At least, that's where I call home. I've lived there my entire life. So, I'm kind of used to that place. You know?"  
  
Zidane nodded. "Yeah." He couldn't imagine moving away from his home in Treno. It was the only place that he wanted to be. It was that simple. So, he could imagine how hard it must have been on her. After all, it's like they say: Moving is toughest on the kids. They are the ones with all the friends.  
  
"So, you goin' somewhere?" Garnet asked, pointing out that he had his backpack with him. She laughed. "Well, I was until I saw that it was Sunday and not Monday or any other school day. You know?" He answered.  
  
"Ah, school. Well, you know, you already have to go home anyways. And, if you do go home you probably won't be able to get any extra sleep. In addition, on weekends your friends more likely than not sleep in on weekends. So, maybe you and I can hang out some? What do you say?" Garnet asked.  
  
Zidane shrugged. Then, he thought over whether his mother would care or not. He spent a few minutes debating with himself about this. Finally, he answered. "Sure. Okay." Well, it didn't matter if his mother cared or not. He could use the excuse that he was trying to be a good neighbor.  
  
Garnet smiled. "Great." She stood up. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to my friend's house!" She exclaimed. Well, at first she thought she could get off simply with that, but she was totally and completely wrong.  
  
"Excuse me, Missy. Who exactly is your friend?" Asked a woman, who was irregularly large.  
  
"He's Zidane, my age, he is a good kid. He was going to school, when he realized that it was Saturday," Garnet explained. She shot him a glance that told him to go with the flow. So, that he did.  
  
The large woman looked him up and down. Then, she said with a deep accent, "Fine. But be back before curfew."  
  
"Thanks. I will. Hold on." Garnet said, running onto the driveway, grabbing something. Then, a moment later, she returned with a skateboard. "C'mon." She said.  
  
He looked at her as she grabbed his hat and put it on sideways. "You skate?" he asked her a bit surprised.  
  
"Yep." She was obviously proud. He could tell by her tone. Then, he sped up. All of the sudden, she did a kick flip. She could tell he was shocked. "Be amazed." She joked.  
  
I already am, he thought. But he just laughed.  
  
"Ziddy, take this, please?" She asked, slowing down too give him the portable CD player. He took it, so she could mess around on the skateboard. Then, he listened to it. It was Avril Lavigne's new song "He Wasn't". Zidane liked that song.  
  
"Hey, Ziddy, turn it to track ten." Garnet said. "That is a great song."  
  
"Oh, Dude, this really is the official CD, isn't it?" Zidane asked in amazement.  
  
"No duh!" Garnet said sarcastically. "Hey, Dude, thanks for helping me out back there. I hate sitting there just listening to music. It was so boring. So, seriously, how old are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm sixteen. You?" Zidane asked, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"Same. Who's your favorite band?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Simple Plan. Yours?" Zidane asked.  
  
"It would definitely have to be Blink- 182. I love those guys!" Garnet exclaimed.  
  
"My house is just around here. It isn't too far now. Okay?" Zidane said, changing the subject.  
  
"Gotcha! Oh, hey, what do you want to do when we get to your house?" Garnet asked anxiously. She couldn't wait. She smiled at him, catching him looking at her once or twice.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think we might watch T.V. some. You know, I have no clue." Zidane confessed.  
  
"Oh well! We'll figure something out. It doesn't matter!" Garnet said. "Wait! Let's hit the ramps! I know a friend that used to go there! Come on. You live there. So. . . we go left! Let's go, Zidane!" Garnet grabbed his hand and made him speed up to almost a running pace. She laughed.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
Denise Tribal had already made her way to work, checking the work shift so she could check her name off of the list. Yet, she did not see her name on the list. Then, she checked the work schedule.  
  
"SUNDAY?!" She exclaimed, disturbing the workers. "Whoops. Sorry," Denise whispered.  
  
Swearing under her breath, Denise exited the building and went into the parking lot, searching for her car. It took her a while to find her blue Chevy, but she did. As she was stepping into her low rider, she dialed home. For a while, she let I tring, knowing that most likely Zidane would be there. Nothing though. There was no answer. Then, she remembered that Zidane had a new cell phone. She tapped her forehead, trying to remember it. When it popped in her head, she dialed it immediately. Come on, Zidane, answer it! she thought anxiously. "Hello? Zidane? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the park, Mom." Zidane explained. "Garnet! Whoa slow down!" "What? You're not at home? At the park? Why would you?" Asked Denise in a semi-panicked voice.  
  
"Mom, it's okay! I'm with a friend. She and I are going to the park just to hang out. I'll be back before curfew. Okay, Mom. Besides, it's highly doubtful that we'll spend all day at the park." Zidane explained over the phone Denise began to take a breath. Then, she spoke again.  
  
"Well, it turns out it's a Sunday. I have to go back home. Remember Zidane-"  
  
"Hey, Mom, I want you to talk to my friend, Garnet!" There was a lot of noise. Denise figured that possibly he was giving her the phone.  
  
"Oh, hello, Garnet. Yes. I am Zidane's mother. I am Denise Tribal."  
  
"Oh, uh. Hi, Mrs. Tribal." Garnet said. "I just moved here from Alexandria. It's a big place, that is."  
  
"Yes. Well, I have to get home. But it was a pleasure meeting you. Tell Zidane I said bye." Denise said. Then, she hung up the phone, sighing. "Well, so much for innocent." She said, starting up her car. "My little boy is growing up!"  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
"Yeah! Go, Zidane!" Garnet exclaimed with enthusiasm. She clapped so hard that her hands turned red. She had shouted so loud that her throat was beginning to hurt. Garnet watched as Zidane did 180's, kick flips, and then, his final trick was a triple kick flip. He was so cool to watch when her was skateboarding.  
  
"Alexandros!" Zidane had thought of that name when she was talking on the phone with his mother. He found the name 'Garnet' to sound too much like an Alexandrian. And if there was one thing he figured out, it was that you couldn't survive unless you went with the flow.  
  
"Yep?" She asked, walking over to him and grabbing her skateboard. "What is it, Ziddy?"  
  
"Okay, well, I was thinking. Now, you have in to survive here, correct?" Zidane questioned. But he did not let her answer for herself. "Correct. Okay, now, we need to think of a good name for you. Just to, you know, help you out. You don't want to feel like an outsider? Do you?"  
  
"Umm, not really." Garnet answered, not sure if she had to or not.  
  
"Well, how about Alexandros?" asked Zidane. "It seems kind of spunky! You know?"  
  
"Yeah, but even if so, I want a new identity. Something that isn't so, me. Hmm. . . What could we have?" Garnet thought outloud.  
  
"Okay, uh. . ." Zidane thought for a moment. Then remembered the thing that his father had showed him when he was only seven. "Dagger!"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Garnet asked slightly dumb.  
  
"Your name! It could be Dagger!" Zidane exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yea! I totally like that for a name! It's perfect!" Garnet loved that for a name. But, then she had. . . other thoughts. "But, my, uh mom? What would she think? Would she accept that name?"  
  
"Crud!" Zidane exclaimed. "Say, uh, she's not big on name changes. Is she?" He knew that was an obviously dumb question.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think so." Said Garnet, looking at him as if he was an alien. "Gotcha! Okay, then. Hmm. . ." Zidane thought for a moment. Then he thought. "I know! Well, I could just call you by that name when your mom isn't around!" He exclaimed, just thrilled by his idea.  
  
"But, what if our friends come -" Garnet stopped herself and remembered that she did not have any friends. Not anymore she didn't. "Well, finish." Zidane stated.  
  
"Never mind. . ."Garnet put her head down. Then, she remembered it was her turn with the board. So, she took the skateboard and ran up to the ramp. She did trick after trick. Sometimes, she would look away from what she was doing and she would see Zidane just looking at her smiling. But, she just ignored it, knowing that it was probably that he was surprised by the tricks she could do.  
  
"Yeah! Dagger, go!! Whoa! Yeah! That's my girl!" Zidane exclaimed. He was clapping as the board roughly hit the hard concrete. Then, suddenly, Zidane felt something behind him. Two hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Zidane. . ." a female voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Bre." Zidane guessed.  
  
"Hey, Zidane, what's up?" Asked one of Zidane's friends, Blank. He had spiked red hair and wore some comfortable loose blue jeans and a black T- shirt that read in green letters: Nautica.  
  
"Nothing much," Zidane said. Then, he drew his attention back to Dagger, formerly known as Garnet. "Whoa! Oh yeah! Go Dagger!!"  
  
"So, Zidane, who's the chick?" His other friend, Marcus asked. His hair was unseen because of his bandanna. Marcus took a liking to the street look with bandannas and loose pants and loose shirts.  
  
"That 'chick' over there is my new friend Dagger. She just moved here." Zidane explained, careful not to mention where from. Luckily, his friends weren't really suspicious of it either.  
  
"Zidane, you don't think she's more attractive than me. Do you?" Asked Bre. She was the feminine one in the group. She was not a player or anything. She was just. . . Bre. Bre had long maroon/dark red hair that was down to her elbows. Bre wore a gothic looking outfit. It was a black tank top with a fishnet long sleeve underneath and a pair of very loose black pants.  
  
"I don't know." Zidane joked. He was sort of the joker in the group.  
  
"Hey!" Bre exclaimed. "Don't be mean!" She smiled and laughed. Then, she French kissed him, playfully.  
  
"Bre, lay off the flirting," Ruby, Zidane's other friend told Bre. Ruby was the motherly type of the group. She had her gorgeous blonde hair all combed out and fixed everyday. She wore a green tank top with army green colored shorts.  
  
"Hey!" Bre exclaimed. She hit Ruby on the hand playfully.  
  
"Zidane, who are your friends?" Garnet asked. "Sorry if I was impolite for not coming sooner."  
  
"No problem." Zidane simply stated. He cleared his throat. "This is the one and only beautiful Bre. The lovely lady in the back is Ruby. Then, that freak in the bandana is Marcus. And then, there's that, other freak with the spiked hair. His name is Blank. They aren't really my friends. Well, except for the ladies." The two boys, Blank and Marcus rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm Gar. . . uh Dagger. I'm Dagger." Dagger almost slipped. But luckily, she caught herself. Everyone said their hi's and hello's.  
  
Then, Bre got up. She started circling her with amazement. "She's got the look!" Bre exclaimed. All the boys turned their attention over to Bre. "Not like that!" Bre exclaimed. She ran over back to Zidane, sitting on his lap. It was funny, because she was the shortest of them all! She was about 4'5.  
  
"It's okay, Shortstuff." Zidane said, wrapping his arms around her. But, secretly, he was looking at Dagger.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Cinna said that he wouldn't be able to make it today because he's 'babysitting'." Said Marcus. The kids all laughed, except for Dagger who was obviously looking at his friends questionably.  
  
Ruby looked up at Dagger. "Hun, Dagger, is it? Come here for a second." Ruby said concerned. Dagger nodded, following her, while the rest of the gang talked. In a few minutes, the two kids returned. "Hey, ya'll, I'm going to take Dagger here to my house. We are going to, uh, hang out." Said Ruby.  
  
"Okay, whatever." They all said. "See ya!" Zidane said, winking at Dagger, specifically.  
  
A/N: Oo What's going to happen? What are they doing? OOOH. . . Is Dagger jealous of Bre? Well, who knows! You will all just have to wait until the next chapter. Well, I forgot the disclaimer up top, so, here it is. No, I do not own Final Fantasy, Sqauresoft, or any other things, besides my characters such as Bre and this storyline and script. Well, don't forget to REVIEW!! Thnx for reading! BaByGuRl 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: YOU!!  
  
Later that night when Zidane got home, he was still thinking about why Ruby and Dagger left earlier today. Sure, Bre entertained them with her hyper activeness and charm, but Zidane couldn't help but feel a little weird about the whole situation. So, to find out, he would have to dig deep. Going into the kitchen and grabbing a Capri sun, he slipped up the stairs. His mother had left him a note saying that she had gone to the neighbor's house to baby sit and would be back around eight. As he arrived into his room, he leaped upon his big king-sized bed, which was obviously a hand-me-down. Once he got a grip, he grabbed his phone, punching in Ruby's number.  
  
"Hello?" said a feminine voice. Then he heard a yell in the background. Then, there was a whole lot of noise. Finally. "Hello, are you there?"  
  
"Dagger?" asked Zidane. He recognized that beautiful voice.  
  
"Ziddy!! Hey, what's up?" Dagger asked. "Ruby, stop. . . WHOA!!"  
  
"Hello?" Zidane said once more. "Is anyone there?"  
  
"Zidane! Hi, hun, what do you need?" Ruby asked. She had a hint of a Southern accent.  
  
"Well, uh, Ruby, I was just wondering. . . What were you and Dagger doing? I mean, earlier, what were you doing?" Zidane asked, anxiously. He couldn't believe that he had just asked that. Maybe he was being nosy.  
  
"You know, just gurl stuff. We talked. I uh, kind of helped her out a bit." Ruby mentioned. Zidane had a hard time understanding the last part. But, he figured it out.  
  
"Ruby. . . How exactly did you 'help her out'?" Zidane asked, voice filled with a bit of paranoia.  
  
"Oh, just the little things." Ruby simply stated.  
  
"Gotcha!" Zidane exclaimed. He was a bit suspicious of Ruby. She said she had 'helped her out'. But, Ruby did not had a good history of 'helping people out'. She just wished.  
  
"Oh, no! Zidane, hun, I have to call you back later. The twins are causing havoc again! Bye, sweetheart." Said Ruby. He heard another voice in the background that said goodbye as well.  
  
So, Zidane hung up the phone, still suspicious of the whole 'helped her out' thing. But, he knew that he would find out. Knowing that he couldn't do anything about Dagger and Ruby hanging out, he turned on the television and waited for his mom, as he drank his Capri sun. Zidane scanned through the channels for a few minutes. Then, once he realized that nothing was on, he tuned the television back off. Zidane then waltzed over to his stereo, switching that on. Luckily, Avril Lavigne's song Fall to Pieces. It had just come on He enjoyed that song, along with many other songs of hers. But that was his favorite so far.  
  
Sure, it had only lasted for a bit, but, by the time the song ended, he heard his mother yell up the stairs. "Zidane! I'm home, sweetheart!" Denise yelled.  
  
Zidane knew his mother would be exhausted and wanting to talk. So, to save himself the trouble of having his mom go into his room, he went downstairs to join her. "Hey, mom!" Zidane yelled, as he ran down the long stairs.  
  
"Zidane! Come and talk to me, Sweetheart!" Hollered Denise. She was in the kitchen – no doubt about it. Zidane could hear her fixing some food up. She was bouncing through the freezer and through pots and pans.  
  
"I'm coming, Mom." Zidane said, loudly as he came into the kitchen. "So, uh, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh, it was good. Yours?" Denise asked lovingly.  
  
"Mine was great! It was great getting to know the new girl." Said Zidane. He sighed.  
  
"Oh, yea! About her! I had the wonderful chance of getting to know her parents while driving home from work. They were very kind!" Denise exclaimed honestly.  
  
"I know, they were kind of. . . weird. But still! At least you know what kind of parents they are! They are highly protective of Dagger too." Said Zidane.  
  
"Dagger?" Denise questioned. That was odd. She was not expecting another girl. Who was she?  
  
"Oh, yeah! About that! That name, umm, Dagger, was just a little name I thought up of out of no where!" said Zidane. He could feel himself sweat as he remembered that he had not told his mother of her new name.  
  
"Zidane! Are you two a couple so soon?" asked Denise. She had to meet the girls in person before they dared to get to date her son. Well, at least that went for the girls that she knew about. Zidane had to admit that he had snuck some girls in his house that he was dating, which his mom had not known about.  
  
"Mom! Of course not! She is just a friend! That's all that I feel for her! And I am absolutely positive that Dagger feels the same way! Besides, why would you even ask that question, Mom?" Zidane questioned, almost yelling.  
"Zidane, I think that you should make sure before you assume that." Denise said. Then, she shut up before they got into some sort of fight. Zidane was too afraid to ask what she meant too. He did not want to get in a fight simple over a name he had given someone for a reasonable cause. Or was it??  
  
"Hey, umm, Mom, I'm feeling kid of tired. So, I'm probably gonna be down after I get a little sleep." Zidane stated.  
  
"Okay, hun." Denise said quietly.  
  
Zidane made his way upstairs. He had to be alone. He had to think about what his mother had said. What did she mean? Of course! Dagger felt the same way! Confused, Zidane leaped on his bed, trying to fall asleep. . . for the rest of the night. Slowly, he got drowsy and his eyelids began to feel a bit heavy. So, his eyes closed. And Zidane fell into a deep sleep. . .

"Garnet! Garnet, get up! I have to fix you up for today!"  
  
Dagger had spent the night at Ruby's house. They had stayed up talking most of the night. The two girls had a whole lot in common. They had shared secrets that Ruby, nor Dagger thought that they could tell those secrets.  
  
"Ruby?" Dagger mumbled. She opened her eyes, only a little though. Then she sat up, revealing a head of messy hair. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's five!" Ruby exclaimed, maybe a little over excited. "Come on, Gurl! GET UP!" She seemed as if someone was dying.  
  
"Okay," Dagger gave up. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she stood up. "Oh, no! Zidane has my CD player! I have to get it from him. Could we call him later? I need to ask him to bring it!"  
  
"Garnet! Calm down. If I know him, than he'll bring it. No worries! Zidane is definitely not a jerk! He's just a little spoiled from Bre. Let me tell you, Bre and Zidane go to the dance together every time! Gurl, if you like him, than you'll have to tell Bre. Sure, she is a little wild and weird. But, she is such a great friend. She will understand." Ruby explained. She was like that. She knew each and every one of her friends as clear as glass. They wee all too predictable to her.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I am kind of over reacting." Dagger said innocently. "And, Ruby! Don't forget: it's Dagger at school!"  
  
Ruby smiled. "I won't, Darling." There was a brief silence coming over the two of them. "Whoa! You need to go and get dressed, Sweetie! Let's go! The washroom is right in the hall, to the left. It's not hard to fin. Just look for a blue door."  
  
"Okay, thanks Ruby," said Dagger sweetly.

Thirty minutes later, Dagger had already got dressed and ready to start the day. Of course, so was Ruby. Dagger had, with Ruby's help of course, dressed in a punk outfit. Ruby had let her borrow some of Bre's clothes that she had given to her because they were too big for her. Lucky for Dagger, the clothes fit perfectly.  
  
"You look so new, Garnet! I love that new out fit on you!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at her all new style.  
  
"You don't think that it is too. . . odd looking on me. Do you?" Dagger asked, examining herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of exceptionally loose black pants, a white tank top with the singer Avril Lavigne, which was Ruby's that she got for her last birthday. It was her favorite top. But Ruby would do about anything for a friend.  
  
Ruby shook her head 'no'. Then, the two both stood, admiring Dagger's new look. It definitely did not look like her. She was wearing MAKE-UP! That was definitely not like her. She dreaded make-up. Soon, they heard a beep. It was the bus for the first day of school. Dagger was nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Let's go, Gurl," Ruby said excitedly.  
  
The two made their way down the stairs, grabbing all of their supplies that they had to bring. Once they got to the bus, it was a struggle just trying to find a nice place to sit. All of the seats were totally and completely full. At least, that was how it seemed to the two girls. Suddenly, they saw some kids that waved their hands up in the air and called them over there.  
  
"Hey, over here!" They were all boys – five of them. Dagger and Ruby figured what the heck! All of the boys were punk and Goths, obviously. They all had some type of piercing.  
  
"Hey, I'm Adrian," One of the guys said to Dagger. He looked as if he was the quiet one in the gang. He had a peaceful hint to him. His hair was black and curl. He wore loose black pants, a baseball cap sideways and a green Greenday shirt. He had a piercing on his lower lip, as well as a piercing on his left earring.  
  
"I'm Dagger," She introduced. Then, she noticed a seat next to him was empty. Well, she really did not have a choice either because Ruby pushed her in the seat right next to him. Then, Ruby took a seat next to one of the guys that was two seats ahead of Dagger.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Ruby asked, still in the seat.  
  
The boy, who she had asked shrugged. He had blonde hair with black strips, blue eyes, and much like Adrian wore loose blue jeans, a white Simple Plan shirt, and had more than one piercing. In fact, he had an eyebrow piercing and a lip piercing.  
  
"I'm Ruby," She said, smiling. She was excited to meet new guys.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jordan," the blonde/black haired boy said. His eyes were full of dullness.  
  
The other three guys were on the other side of them. They were just talking to each other, making sick jokes and just, being guys. Then, one guy with red hair, wearing loose khakis and a black t-shirt and a nose piercing, spoke up to Dagger and Ruby. "Hecoy. I'm J.T. These are my buds: Danny and Charles." He pointed to the two guys.  
  
Danny had dark brown hair and green eyes. He had on an extremely loose pair of black pants and a black Metallica sweater. They could tell he was wild by the way he spoke to them. He spoke to them as it he had a major partying style. "Hey," He said, charmingly.  
  
Charles was just too insane! He had black hair in big spikes. This boy was looking as if he had a hyper problem. He wore a pair of major loose, like the other boys' pants, blue jeans, which were torn, and a tie-dye short sleeved. "I. . . am Charlie Charles! The immortal!" Then, he gave a scary laugh.  
  
The seven kids soon were getting along just fine. They all talked about anything and everything that came to their minds. Charles, a.k.a., Charlie the Immortal, was the one finding most of the humorous thrills. He was thinking of the impossible the entire time. Soon, however, they arrived at the school. The bus driver was relived to had Adrian and his gang off the bus. They were all causing all sorts of trouble! But, overall on a scale of one to ten for fun, they would all rate it a ten! In fact, they had so much fun, that they all tried to get lockers next to each other. But, three of them were in the next grade higher. Charles and Adrian were the only ones in their grade. They were all frustrated because the school sorted lockers by grade. So, there were four different sections.  
  
When the two girls, Dagger and Ruby met up with Zidane and the gang, they were all together. Bre was busy dancing to the music that was playing, trying to hide it from the teachers as well. Dagger noticed that was her CD player. But she did not care. Bre was just trying to have fun. But for some odd reason, she felt a little weird when she would hang on Zidane, but not the others.  
  
Then again, Zidane would feel uneasy when Adrian would whisper things in her ear and Dagger would laugh. Everyone saw it. No one said anything though. But, then again, no one wanted to.  
  
Everyone was amazed by Charles's stupidity. He was absolutely insane! Soon, the 'get ready for class' bell rang. That told them they had five minutes left to talk to their friends or do whatever else.  
  
"Hey, Dagger, can I talk to you real quick?" Zidane asked.  
  
Dagger nodded, following Zidane, away from the group. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Wow! Look at you! You look. . . amazing!" Zidane exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Ziddy." Dagger smiled, as she said that. She had to say that she was actually feeling good. Since the time she moved, she didn't think that she would be able to feel this happy. Wow! She couldn't believe that it had only been a day and she felt at home.  
  
"So, uh. . ." before Zidane could finish what he was saying, the first hour bell interrupted them.  
  
"Whoa, I've got to get to class. I guess I'll talk to you whenever, Ziddy. Bye," Dagger walked off carelessly.  
  
Zidane sighed, watching her walk of carelessly. Suddenly, he noticed that the hall was empty. "Oh crud!" He exclaimed, rushing off to class.

A/N: Sooo? How do ya'll like that? Well, this is certainly getting interesting. . . Now, I would just like to say a BIG thanks to al of my reviewers. I appreciated everything. Anyways, I would also like to say sorry for the confusion that I seemed to come across. Yes, when I was typing up the chapter I did separate the story into paragraphs. Anyways, onto the subject of this chapter! Now, what did you all think? Tell me, tell me! Don't forget to review! Thanks. I'll see you in my next chapter!!  
  
**BaByGuRl**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Teenage Games  
  
During lunch, the gang, which now included Adrian and Charles since they were in their grade, all sat together. Since they knew that this was the only time they could all be together as a group, they all soaked up every minute of the fun. Well, at least fun for everyone else but Zidane, it seemed. . . The whole time, he had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he had forgotten something. If so: what? Time to time, he would place his eyes upon Dagger, wanting to say something, but nothing really came out. What could he do? What could he say?  
  
"Adrian!" Dagger exclaimed, whispering something in his ear. He laughed. Dagger smiled. It seemed as if she felt at home with the group. She couldn't really explain it.  
  
"So, Ziddy, what do you want to do after school? Hang out at you house? Hang out at the mall? What?" Bre asked, putting her eyes upon him.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Zidane questioned Bre.  
  
"Oh, hey, everyone! Why don't we all go to the mall and see a movie after school. We could also just like hang out at the mall!" Bre suggested to everyone.  
  
Everybody nodded, well, except for Cinna. "I have to baby sit!"  
  
"Again?" Marcus asked. He couldn't believe it. "What is up with this stuff, Dude? This is the third week in a row that you haven't be able to do anything!"  
  
"I'm getting paid to do this!" Cinna exclaimed. "Heck, in another week I might actually be in the lifestyles of the rich and famous." Soon, Cinna, his usual self, drifted off the dreamland.  
  
"Get real!" Zidane exclaimed to him, trying to sound like his usual happy self.  
  
Dagger smiled, looking at Zidane. Then, she turned around, once again, whispering something in Adrian's ear. Again. He laughed.  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes, turning to Bre, telling her something in her ear now.  
  
Ruby never said a word through the whole lunch break. She just watched as everyone did their own thing. She had been familiar with this whole thing. It was a little something called teenage games.  
  
Finally, the lunch period was over. They were all kind of relieved. Well, except for Dagger, who had Mathematics next. She wondered who else had it with her.  
  
"Hey Dagger! Ready for Algebra?" Bre asked Dagger excitedly.  
  
"You're in my class?" Asked Dagger, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I am! Ziddy boy told me that you had Math next period. That was why you kind of acted weird around the end of lunch." Bre explained.  
  
"Great! So, see, I won't completely be alone!" Dagger said excitedly.  
  
"Well, okay, umm, I need to get my stuff. But, I'll se you in class, okay? Buh-bye!" Bre said, skipping off happily.  
  
Dagger sighed, leaving to get her stuff as well. As she slowly walked to her locker, someone approached her.  
  
"Are you all right? Dagger?" It was Adrian. He had concern in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Adrian! Yea, I'm just fine. Why? What's up?" Dagger asked him, putting on a smile.  
  
They got to their lockers before he could continue. Then, once they were done with getting their supplies, Dagger didn't let him continue. Instead, she simply said, "Well, I have to go to Algebra. But, meet up with me after school and we'll hangout. Oh, hey, maybe we could go over to your house. We could ask the others too!" She exclaimed. Then, Dagger disappeared off into the land of her most hated subjects – Math!  
  
"Alrighty then! See ya later. . ." Adrian said under his breath as he headed for his next class as well.  
  
About thirty minutes in Math class, Dagger got a note. It was from Bre. So, when the teacher wasn't looking, she opened it, staring down at what it said.  
  
Dagger,  
Hey, what's up? It doesn't seem like you and I are friends. Well, maybe to you, but not to me. It doesn't seem as though we are on very steady grounds. So, I was doing some thinking at my locker and then I decided that maybe we could go to your house! That would be fun, right? Just the two of us could hang out and have a little fun just talking! You know what I mean? So, just let me know if you want to! See you later then!  
  
Bre  
  
Dagger thought a moment. Then, she shot a smile at Bre, which meant sure. But, she was forgetting one thing: Adrian. Would he be okay with her delaying the hangout? Well, who knows? Dagger would just have to see.  
  
So, the rest of the class was so easy to get through. They just had to listen to the teacher talk about whatever she could think of. That was the advantage of having Mathematics as the last class of the day. The teacher was always so easy going because he or she could not wait to get home.  
  
It was surprising how fast the class seemed to pass. Well, at least it seemed to pass by fast for Dagger. Once they were out, though, Dagger and Bree walked through the crowded hallways. But, then, Dagger met up with Adrian.  
  
"Hey, Dagger, are we still gonna hang out?" Adrian asked, glancing at Bre, who just smiled dumbly.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Adrian! I am so sorry. I promise, we'll hang out tomorrow! I'm sorry. I just forgot. You know?" Dagger smiled innocently as she said that.  
  
"Yea, yea. . . That's fine. I have to get home, Dagger! I guess I'll see you tomorrow! I have to go, or I'll miss the bus. Bye!" Adrian exclaimed, making his way through the crowd.  
  
"You and Adrian?" Bre asked, smirking at her. "Are you two an item?"  
  
"No! We just met today, Bre! In addition, I'm sure that he doesn't like me in that way!" Dagger explained.  
  
"But do you?" Bre asked, staring up at her. "You never said that you didn't."  
  
"I don't know! Besides, why do you even care if I do, Bre? Do. . . you like him?" Asked Dagger interested.  
  
"ME? I can't stand him! He is so. . . dark! Scary, he is. . . definitely!" Bre squealed as she said that. She swore she could see him so clearly. She could se his tall, slender figure.  
  
"Bre! He is not scary! He's just. . . you know, a little different," Dagger stated, feeling confident about her answer. "He's just not like all the ordinary kids you see."  
  
"You know what I think? I think you like him!" Bre exclaimed happily. Then, she started walking backwards. "You like him! You like him!" She chanted excitedly.  
  
"Like who?" said a familiar male voice of the person Bre had ran into.  
  
"Umm. . . Uh. . ." Bre was absolutely speechless as she turned around and spotted the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Zidane! Well, Bre was talking. . . about, uh, celebrity crushes." Dagger managed to let escape from her mouth. She looked sort of nervous as she nodded her head repeatedly.  
  
"Huh. . ." Zidane replied in deep thought. "So, what are you girls doing?"  
  
"Well, we were about to head to my house to have a little fun," Dagger answered, relieved to get out of that tight spot.  
  
Bre just nodded. Then said, "Yep! Her house!"  
  
"Right." Zidane said, nodding. "So, have either of you seen Rubes?"  
  
Dagger looked at him dumbfounded. But Bre just replied with, "She isn't with you or your buds?"  
  
"Well, as you can see, she ain't with me. And when I asked my friends, they said they hadn't seen her." Zidane replied dully.  
  
"Odd. Well, we want to help you, but we have to catch a bus." Bre said, smiling. "Right, Dagger?" Softly, Bre nudged her.  
  
"Sure," Dagger smiled, as she said that.  
  
So, as Bre pulled Dagger away, Zidane walked off. He thought that was a bit odd, going off so suddenly. But, Bre was too innocent to do anything – no matter what anyone said. And Dagger – she was confused most of the time.  
  
Bre had pulled Dagger around the corner and put her hand over her mouth. "Shh. . . Don't say a word. C'mon!" Bre's voice was a mere whisper.  
  
Dagger did as she said as they ran out of the building and left the school grounds, careful not to be seen by anyone who were friends of Zidane and anyone else, except for people who didn't care about them. Well, at least Bre was since she had known Zidane and his friends so long.  
  
"Where are we going, Bre?" Dagger asked, a bit panicked because of their trip to who-knows-where.  
  
"Okay, we are heading to the park." Bre answered.  
  
"Why, Bre? Why is it such a secret to go to the park?" Dagger asked.  
  
"You'll see, Dagger. . ." Bre smirked.  
  
Dagger winced in pain as Bre dragged her around like a little rag doll. For such a small person, she was so strong. Dagger couldn't help but swear under her breath from all the pain.  
  
"BRE!! Over here!" Someone yelled. That someone was a girl with long radiant red hair and green emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm coming!" Bre called back.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Dagger.  
  
"'That' is Lola." The girl with red hair answered. She wore tight black flares and a black tank top, along with a red and blue tie. She had a lower lip piercing along with many other earrings traveling up her ears.  
  
"Hey! What's up? How've you been, Gurl?" Bre asked.  
  
"Excelente! You?" Lola questioned.  
  
"Same!" Bre exclaimed.  
  
"So, is this the new girl?" Lola asked, circling her, just like Bre had done.  
  
"Yep!" Bre exclaimed.  
  
"Eh? She doesn't look bad. . ." Lola replied.  
  
"I can guarantee this isn't from her closet. She stayed with Ruby. So, this must've come from her closet. I mean those are my pants." Bre informed her friend.  
  
"I see. Well, there isn't a lot of time to waste is there?" Questioned Bre's friend.  
  
Before Dagger knew it, they were dragging her somewhere else. On their way, they discussed a lot of things. Dagger found out a bunch of stuff about the two girls.  
  
It turns out that Bre used to hang with preps because she was a pretty little rich girl. Then. She met Lola, who used to got to that school and was turned into a punk/Goth. Lola got transferred when she finally reached the end of her detention slips. Finally, they arrived.  
  
"The mall? Really?" Dagger questioned, a bit mad.  
  
"Well, not just the mall. We are going to the best store: Hot Topic!" Lola announced. Let's also throw the long good girl hair away. We wanna cut it. That'll add some flare to you."  
  
"My hair?!" Dagger couln't believe what she was hearing! They were saying all these weird things. And what was srong with her hair? She loved it! But, she thought that with everything they did that it wouldn't exactly be a good idea to make either of them mad.  
  
"Yep! Let's go. . ." Bre answered happily.  
  
Dagger nodded, keeping her head down. After hearing everything, it was hard to refuse. In addition, this Treno place did seem like an awfully dangerous place. So, instead of refusing to anything, she just nodded, following along.  
  
They made their way through the mall, trying to find the place Lola and Bre were so excited to find. For a few minutes they were all just traveling around. But, once they did get together, they reunited.  
  
"So? What shall we look at?" Bre asked, confused.  
  
"Trust me." Then she turned from her friend to Dagger. "You see Dagger, when Bre told me about your situation, we were just talking. But I. . . I think we can do a whole lot more damage than that!"  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry I didn't update. I've been busy enjoying my b-day week. As of the 21 of June I am finally sweet fourteen. SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Plus, I've been kind of sick so I haven't felt like getting off my lazy butt and getting the laptop. So, what did everyone think? Well, I have to go, so, until chapter four. Adieu (or however you spell it!).


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Answer!  
  
Zidane hung up the phone once again. It was the fourth time he had called Bre. She was usually at home, watching movies. But he guessed she had gone out somewhere. Where was she? He hadn't a single clue! Where would someone go on a Tuesday? Well, at least she didn't have caller ID. Her parents would thik that he was a maniac!  
  
So, reluctantly, he picked up the phone. However, instead of calling Bre, he called her. Zidane called Dagger. It was ring after ring. Finally, after, like five rings, someone answered.  
  
"Hello? This is the Alexandros residence. This is Mrs. Alexandros. May I help you?" Oh no! It was her mother.  
  
"Uh, hi. This is umm. . ." Zidane paused for a moment. Then, there was another noise. It sounded like a bunch of teenage girls. Then, Zidane remembered. He remembered that he had talked to Adrian and he said that Bre and Dagger were going to hang out. Probably spend the night even. And if Zidane knew Bre as clear as glass. . . "Is Garnet there?" Zidane's voice got faster.  
  
"Garnet?" There was a pause. Then, then noise of teenage girls cut of. Not faded. Just cut off. "I'm sorry, but she is with her friends at the mall. Can I-"  
  
Right then and there, Zidane hung up the phone. He had to find them – fast. So, he grabbed his jacket. He knew that since he didn't have a car, he would have to take a bus. So, he rushed to the stop, never once did he stop his long run to take in breath. However, when he did make it, he heard a voice.  
  
"Goin' somewhere?" It was a feminine voice.  
  
As he turned around, he saw Ruby. She was smiling. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" Zidane asked her, sounding a bit too surprised. "I mean, do you know about. . . you know. . ."  
  
"Actually, no. I have no clue what you mean I am here because Adrian is supposed to meet me at the mall. You?" Ruby asked concerned.  
  
"Well, I'm here because. . ." If Ruby didn't know, he wouldn't tell her, he would just follow along. But, he would drag them to her. It was much more comforting knowing that Dagger would be with Adrian instead of Bre. She had a bad history of seriously messing with girl's minds. Especially the ones that he liked.  
  
Wait. Liked? What was. . .  
  
"Zidane?" Ruby asked watching him go into deep thought.  
  
"Oh, what?" Zidane realized that it had become completely obvious that he was worried about something.  
  
"Why are you here? You cut off at 'because'." Ruby stated truthfully. She was deeply concerned now.  
  
"Oh, umm, I wanted to see a movie!" Zidane replied.  
  
"Zidane, I'm not dumb. What's wrong?" Ruby couldn't help but wonder why he was like that. Zidane never would confess.  
  
However. . .  
  
Zidane sighed.  
  
Maybe it would be different. . .  
  
Then, with the rest of his breath, he began his story.

"You better get out of here trailer trash!!" The voice said, as there was a door slam.  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"God!" Adrian stomped out of his house. He and his dad were in another fight. Of course, if anyone lived with him, they would know that it was a daily happening since the death of his mother. Up until now, he really hadn't thought about it. He thought he could remain behind the mask. What if he was wrong? Well, he didn't care. Just as long as he didn't talk or think about it. Why would he though if he was going to be at the mall with Ruby? She was going to help him understand Dagger. It was kind of hard for him to understand it. If Dagger liked Zidane, than why was she flirting with him? And on the first day?  
  
Adrian thanked God that the bus stop wasn't that far away. A few blocks down. So, he ran. He figured that it wouldn't be that hard to get there. Even if he had just come there, he went out exploring earlier and was very impressed by everything. That was when he saw the bus stop.  
  
Once he got there, he saw that the bus was just starting to pull up and Ruby was not at the stop like she said. Adrian swore under his breath. Tonight was definitely not his night! Shoot, he wouldn't have been surprised if somebody robbed him!  
  
For a few minutes, Adrian just looked around him into the dark surroundings. Then, he started walking. He didn't exactly know where. He would just walk. . . vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bre, Dagger, and Lola were already done by the time it was dark. In fact, they had just been walking around.  
  
"Hey, umm Dagger, do you want to go get a drink?" Bre asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess I am kind of thirsty." Dagger replied. "Then I think we should go to my mom's house."  
  
"Sure, we will, honey," Bre had an odd tone in her voice. "But, it just isn't good to walk without some sort of updated fluid in your body."  
  
Dagger nodded. Then, she followed them as they headed to a drink place. Once they entered, Bre and Lola asked Dagger what she wanted then, they headed of to order the drinks, leaving Dagger to pick a table. vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Now, remember, Bre, you want to put in enough to get her drunk. But not too much. Not enough for her to smell it really good." Lola explained as they waited for the drinks. "I'll go distract her."  
  
Bre nodded.  
  
"I'm gone," Lola said, walking off.  
  
"Lola, hey, over here!" Dagger called, trying not to be loud. She snapped her fingers a few times.  
  
"So, way in the back?" Asked Lola, smiling. She then sat down in the booth next to her.  
  
"Yep, it's better to be unnoticed and sit in the back." Dagger explained.  
  
"Okay, so how are you enjoying this?" asked Lola.  
  
"It's cool. Fun." Dagger said.  
  
"Seriously, Dagger, where are you from? You can't be from here. Just the way you talk just gives it away. Just your accent. The way you act too!" Lola explained.  
  
"U-umm. . ." Dagger looked away, then she stared back at her blankly. Before she could answer, Bre was back with the drinks.  
  
"So, did you girls have a good conversation while I was gone?" She asked.  
  
"Very," Lola lied. Deep down, she hated the conversation. She wanted to know where she was from. Why wouldn't she answer?  
  
"Great!" Bre said happily. "Now, I want everyone to drink up! It's. . . good for you to have fluids in your body." She smirked. It was a very unusual smirk that she had never made before. Or at least that's what Dagger thought.  
  
Dagger put the drink to her mouth. Then, she tipped the cup, just to add the drinking affect. But truly, she was sniffing it. Everything had made no sense at all. Bre hadn't really been fond of her and now she was being so nice. Something just didn't click in her mind. Maybe she was just being crazy, but she didn't have a good feeling about everything. As she took the drink away, she came out with, "You know what? I need to go make a quick call hoe. I have to tell my mom where we are."  
  
Lola and Bre nodded. Then, they frowned at each other after Dagger left. They knew she wasn't drinking anything. But they weren't going to say a word. vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Once Dagger excused herself. She made her way to the women's washroom. She was so happy it was empty. Then, she took out her cell phone, locking the door. She called Zidane's house. He would pick her up. She knew he would. After several rings and no answers, she hung up, swearing under her breath. After that, she called Ruby. She too was someone she could trust. Still, there was no answer. Finally, she called Adrian. Out of all the guys in Adrian's group, she trusted him the most.  
  
"Hello?" Dagger knew it was Adrian. But he sounded as if he was irritated.  
  
"Adrian? Is it you?" She knew the answer. But she asked anyways. She knew she sounded scared.  
  
"Dagger? Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. . . I need you to do me a favor." Dagger said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Adrian asked concerned.  
  
"I need you to meet me outside of Billmarks. But in the back, please?" She requested.  
  
Adrian thought that request was a bit odd, but she was a friend of his. And he was always there for his friends. Even if it meant meeting someone in the back of a café. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Dagger said turning off her cell phone. She looked around for a window as she placed the cell phone back in her pocket. "Yes!" She said as she spotted one, which was just right for squeezing through. It was right above the sinks so she would have a boost. It was time to blow the place. vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"God, Lola, what do you think she's doing in there?" Asked Bre.  
  
"Bre, my young learner, she is doing what you yourself once did: escaping." Lola replied.  
  
"So, umm, what can we do?" Asked Bre.  
  
"Watch and learn." Lola said. She then got up from the booth and began hitting on the male drink server, who was about a few years older than she. "So, umm, my friend and I thought we heard another voice in the women's washroom. . ." She then fiddled with his fingers. "Could you please check it out for us?"  
  
The man nodded then knocked hard on the door. "Excuse me, is there some one else in there?" His voice was almost yelling.  
  
Dagger gasped. Her, so-called 'friends' must have done that to her. Soon, she began reaching and climbing harder.  
  
"Excuse me, is there anyone else in there with you?" He asked. "That's it! If no one answers then I'll unlock this door." It was a single stall washroom, so there was only supposed to be one person in there.  
  
With her last ounce of energy, Dagger lifted herself out. However, she almost got caught because the last minute, the man unlocked the door.  
  
"Dagger?" She heard the voice in the dark. It was Adrian's.  
  
"Adrian!" She ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much for coming!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, sure. What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," She lied. "I. . . Bre. . . Lola. . ." She tried to say something more, but she couldn't.  
  
"It's okay," he assured her.  
  
"Dagger!" That voice she knew too well. It was Zidane's voice.  
  
"Oh, honey! Are you okay?" Ruby was with him obviously.  
  
She pulled away from Adrian and went to Zidane and Ruby. She hugged them both then asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Dagger, I should've warned you. Bre gets very. . .uh, jealous, per say. You're pretty much the only one that has caught on. Ruby, she was never really a threat because she could figure out Ruby so well." Zidane explained.  
  
Ruby was about to argue about that, but figured that there was enough drama happening.  
  
"Zidane? You mean, you knew?" Dagger couldn't help but feel shocked.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I didn't know. I thought you and Adrian were going to hang out. But then I saw him and he explained it. But I was. . . so stupid because it hit me at the last minute." He tried to apologize. But she just backed away.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Zidane Tribal, if you truly cared then why didn't you remember? Why didn't you warn me the first day? You didn't even answer your phone when I called!" She shouted. Then, she ran off, leaving Zidane, Ruby, and Adrian behind in the dark night.  
  
Zidane sighed. She was right about him. He should have warned her on the first day. But he didn't. Why not? Maybe she was right about him. . .

A/N: Okay, so how did ya'll like that? Thrillinng wasn't it? It was quite amazing, if I do say so myself. But, we will wait until the next chapter. So reviews, reviews. I need more! Sorry, I'm just a tad bit greety. But I didn't get many reviews last time. Yes, people can tell me how much it sucks. Just, please more reviews. You may give me pointers or just plain give me you opinion. Or, secret option number three: both. Well, until next we meet. Adieu.

:)BaByGuRl(:


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: New  
  
"Garnet! The bus arrives in thirty minutes! Tell me you're up!" Shouted Mrs. Alexandros.  
  
Dagger moaned. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Not right now. Not ever! After last night, she wouldn't have any friends to cry to. They would all probably brush her off. She knew that rumors would probably be flying all over the school. All of them about her too! But, anything was better than hearing her mother run her mouth off about responsibility. Like she knew anything about it? Yeah, right. . .  
  
So, reluctantly, Dagger sat up. Last night she had pretty much thought everything through. But she had stayed up late. The first thing she thought about, were her friends. She couldn't hang out with any of them. . . not after yesterday. What would they do? What would they say? The next thing she thought of, was her appearance. The kind of friends she made was depending on her clothing. Then, her name. . . Even Lola said she couldn't pull it off. It was obviously true. So, she might as well go back to being plain old Garnet. And what about her school attitude? She could join cheer leading. After all, they were holding tryouts this afternoon. She heard some girls discussing it the day before during lunch. So, she could do that! Today, she would be a totally different person!  
  
Suddenly, Dagger, who now appearantly, from today and over wished to be called Garnet, looked at the time. Shoot, she had wasted five minutes! Rushing to the washroom, she prepared herself as best as she could, using her best scented bodywash, shampoo, and bodyspray. Then, quickly, she looked at her hair. Well, Bre and Madison were right about one thing: she needed a haircut! Majorly! So, with the remaining time, she took some scisors and quickly chopped off a large amount of hair. She then glanced at herself in the mirror. Something was a little uneven. She examined her whole head. As soon as she spotted it, she chopped it off.  
  
Remembering that she had to get her clothes picked out, she rushed into her bedroom and picked out some of her prettiest pants and tank top. Her pants were white with colorful floral print near the bottom. And the tank top matched it perfectly! Her tank top was also white. It was filled with plenty of floral prints and colors. That was exactly how her mother wanted her to dress. . . Like a so-called "lady". If you were to ask Garnet, on the other hand, she would say that the horribly tight flares would be too uncomfortable for her. She didn't feel as if girls should torture themselves in that way. It was absolutely ridiculous, as Garnet said it.  
  
"Garnet, the bus is here!" Called her mother.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Garnet exclaimed. She grabbed her pack. Then, she realized that she had knocked something over. As she knelt to pick it up, she saw that it was her Avril Lavigne CD safely in the case. Hurriedly, she stuffed that in her bag and ran to the door. Quickly, she darted on.  
  
"Dagger!" She could hear the voice of Ruby and the other so-called "friends". . . just like Lola and Bre.  
  
Garnet looked around. Then, she saw an empty seat next to a green haired girl. She was talking to her blonde friend and maroon haired friend. They looked like popular girls because they all had little cheerleading suits on. So, this was the first step. They always said it was the hardest. Semi-confident, Garnet approached these girls, biting on her lower lip. "Umm. . . Hi, I'm Garnet. I was wondering if I could, uh, sit with you." She tried not to sound weird. But, she couldn't help the fact that it was very weird.  
  
"Oh, hey! Yeah, of course you can!" Said the maroon haired one. Then, she added right after Garnet sat down, "I'm Vicki!"  
  
"Hey," Garnet said. She was partly excited about new people, but in an odd way, she would sort of miss her old ones.  
  
"Yea, and I'm Angel!" The green-haired girl added. "And the blonde over there is some girl who says her name is Kayla. She just wishes she was as pretty, sweet, and talented as me." She joked.  
  
"Yeah right! You are obviously jealous of me!" The blonde, known as Kayla protested.  
  
They all laughed, even Garnet. She had to admit: they all seemed upbeat. But they didn't seem crazy. Besides, with the other group, she felt as if she was living a lie. Then, as silence came over them, Angel asked, "So, Garnet, we haven't seen you around here! Are you new?" She asked, twirling her green hair around her finger.  
  
"Well, I started going to this school just two days ago. Then , the last school I went to was Alexandria High," Garnet explained. She wanted the truth to be known. She smiled, with the last thing she said.  
  
"Alexandria? Are you kidding? Is it like they say? Is it all bigh and beautiful with beautiful houses?" Asked Vicki.  
  
Kayla was just squealing away. "You did?"  
  
"Well, it is very beautiful. But I find Lindblum to be ten times prettier. In my spare time, I go there. That is where my uncle lives. So, I stay with him." Garnet said.  
  
"Really? How totally awesome!" Kayla exclaimed. She was practically jumping out of her set. Vicki was getting irritated.  
  
"So, I was wondering if I could sign up for cheerleading. I really think that this would be good for me. Plus, I think that I could help the team out!" Garnet explained, once again.  
  
"Okay, well, it's fine with us. When we arrive, just stay with us. We'll introduce you to Beatrix – she's the head cheerleader. She is like, so totally cool! Plus she has an awesome boyfriend. He's the captain of our football team," Kayla said politely.  
  
"Okay, well, that's great!" Garnet exclaimed, putting on a fake smile.  
  
After the ice was broke, the girls had a fine ride there. They all had fun. Garnet was smiling pretty much the whole way. Kayla seemed as if she was a bit dumb, but a little more shallow. Then, there was Vicki. She seemed like the responsible one – always there for a friend in need. Last, but not least, Angel. Boy, that girl was here, there, everywhere. She also had a calmer side to her. Angel seemed as if she was the sweet and innocent one in the group. Overall, they already had their group together. So, why again was she joining? Was she in to get back at Zidane? Did she wasn't to see him hurt like she did?  
  
Garnet shook her head, trying to concentrate on what Kayla was explaining. So far, they had covered the popular kids, preppies, jocks, geeks, and then. . .  
  
"So, next we have the punks. Now, this group is nothing but trouble!" Kayla explained. Then Garnet frowned as she spotted Zidane passing them up. 'Especially that kid there. Trust me. He is totally insane! I mean, he smokes, and I am not talking about cigarettes! Then, I will have you know, he is a total heart crusher. He just makes girls that are easy fall for him, and then dumps them! So ridiculous, isn't it?"  
  
Garnet didn't reply. She was just telling her rumors and stupid lies. That's all they were. But, she had to wonder about Zidane. He was always just so relaxed. How could he be like that? Was it that he did smoke? If so, why wouldn't he tell her? He would. Zidane would tell her and completely trust her. She was sure of that. With satisfaction, she smiled.  
  
"So, we also have our typical Goths. They are so incredibly psycho! You know what I mean? I mean, Especially that Charles guy! He is such a major stoner. It's oh-so obvious. Don't you agree? I mean, look at him! Get this: Charles had to repeat a grade and go to summer school. Twice!" Kayla finished. Sure, he wasn't aroung, but she figured that if Garnet were actually true, then she would definitely know the famous-in-a-day Charles. It was true, though, he was very much famous in a day after a million visits to the counselor and the principal!  
  
Garnet had to agree with that whole Charles deal. Well, definitely not on the summer school and repeating grades and stoner thing. But, he was the craziest one in the Gothic gang. But he was just so funny to watch. He was just so. . . dumb, everything he did was just too funny! Plus, Garnet respected him; he was himself. That was something that you could barely come across at Alexandria High. There, everyone was just so well mannered and behaved. In one basic word: boring.  
  
"So, that I think, sums up our big tour. I think we are ready to go meet up with Heather. But first, do you have any questions? We can most likely answer them." Kayla said. Angel and Vicki nodded. She felt like she was talking to herself. Garnet wasn't answering when she wanted her to. But, she had no choice this time.  
  
Garnet was thinking really hard. Then , she came up with a question. "Ah, I have one! So, why were you so harsh with the Goths and punks? I mean, with the others, you summed up in ten words or less. But you pushed it with Goths and punks."  
  
"Excuse me, are you asking that question?" Kayla wasn't expecting an answer. She continued, "Honey, in this block, punks, skaters and Goths are all scums. They are all just retarded robots without feeling. They are all dumb. They are all weak. They are all pathetic. . ." Kayla ended with that. She was absolutely serious.  
  
Garnet fell behind, waiting for Vicki. As soon as Vicki caught up, Garnet asked in a low tone, "What does she have against punks and Goths?"  
  
"Who? Kayla?" Vicki whispered. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Garnet nodded at that question. There had to be a simple answer! Or just an answer. It didn't have to be simple at all. After all, most answers weren't.  
  
"Well, see, she was a victim of Zidane. She got her heart broken. After that, she stayed with preps and popular kids and tries to make Zidane's life miserable. That's it. Oh, and Goths. She was lovestruck by Charlie. That was her so-called 'true love' then. So, yep. I hope that answers your questions!" Vicki nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Just then, a girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing comfortable western brown pants with a white stripe going down the side of each leg and a western brown tube top, which revealed her belly button ring came skipping up to them. She was smiling, as some big, strong guy came by her side. She assumed that it was her jock boyfriend. "Life is so good! I have my perfect boyfriend, my perfect friends! How can it get any better?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Vicki began.  
  
"We think," Kayla added.  
  
"We know," Angel finished.  
  
Beatrix raised an eyebrow. She thought life was at its best. But was she wrong? How could she possibly be wrong? Was there another detail in her perfect life that she had missed? Oh no! She forgot to check her horoscope!  
  
"Okay, now. We have a new trier-outer for cheerleading!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
Garnet came out behind the three of them. She smiled as she saw Beatrix. However, Beatrix gave, simply, a raised eyebrow. Then, "So, hello. What might your name be?" She asked.  
  
"Garnet Til Alexandros," She replied, trying to look straight in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Ms. Alexandros, meet me in the gym room at lunch. We'll have your tryout then. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the ladies room to fix my make-up." Beatrix said calmly.  
  
They all nodded. But her boyfriend kissed her.  
  
Garnet stood there watching the two of them. Then, she felt a bit uncomfortable. As she reached in her bag for something to grab, she felt her CD. She felt the one that she had taken today. So, hurriedly, she said, "Hey, I'll be right back!" Then she rushed off to find Zidane.  
  
Through the crowds of friends she raced. She had to find Zidane and give him that. Something told her she did. No matter what anyone said. There is such a thing as a conscience. That was the truth. The little voice in her head told her she had to give it to him.  
  
"Dagger!" That was it. That was the moment. . .  
  
"Zidane, hi, umm, I was looking for you." She stated. "I needed to give you this."  
  
Zidane was so happy on the outside. Yet on the inside he was dying. He knew that this would most likely be the last time they say each other. Well, not really saw, but mad contact. She had made it clear to him last night. That was the ending. It wasn't exactly happy either. But, he would move on. . . eventually. So, he soaked in the moment. He memorized how low her voice was. He memorized the look in her eyes- it was an expression he, himself, had recently experienced. Sadness. Grief. The way her hair was cut, so it fell it her face piece by piece. The was she smelled – rain and tropic. Everything  
  
She then gave him a CD. Without saying a word, she ran off to find her friends. Her new friends.  
  
A/N: Ah, sweet love. Don't you just hate it? Anywayz, that's a wrap! So, post your reviews. And I would like to thank the only one that did review the last chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. Now, I don't' know when I will post the next chapter, but I will say that I will post it ASAP. So, thnx a bunch to all of you that have reviewed so far. Also, I hope everyone knows that I do accept flamers. So, just go review crazy! So, until next I post: Adieu.

BaByGuRl


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Stuck  
  
That routine that Garnet had created had been going on for a whole week and a half now. She hadn't talked to her friends since that Tuesday night. She hadn't waved hi or bye. She hadn't spoken a single word to any of them. Somehow, it seemed so wrong. Garnet couldn't help but wonder what everyone was up to.  
  
It was now Saturday. She was lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Garnet sighed as she rolled over on her stomach. That was something that had been going on for a while.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Quickly, Garnet grabbed it and said, "Hello?"  
  
There was a deep breath on the end of the line. Who was it? Then, the person hung up. That was that. Nothing more.  
  
Garnet hung up the phone and curled up in her bed. She was sick and tired of being bored. Before, she was out that late at night. This was wrong. Tomorrow, she would definitely have to do something. Anything. With friends.  
  
The thought lingered on her as she turned around and opened the window. Soon, she heard some music playing out in the distance. It was Avril Lavigne's song Fall To Pieces.  
  
For a while, she sat numb. But, she couldn't shake off a queasy feeling in her stomach. So, she rushed to her closet, getting prepared to go out somewhere.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Zidane was out again with his best friends: Cinna, Marcus, Blank, Ruby, and Bre. They were out at some hangout café. Of course, it was Bre's selection.  
  
Lately, Zidane had been moping around. He didn't know why. After all, Garnet was just a friend. She wasn't like anything more. If he had to face the loss of Ruby, he'd be that way. It was just something he would do for a friend.  
  
"Hey, Zidane, we have to go. Our parents will lose their minds if we're gone any later. So, umm, bye. I guess, " said Ruby, scurrying off with Blank.  
  
"Yea, and I have to go or else my parnts will find out I'm gone instead of babysitting," Cinna explained  
  
"Sorry, Zid, my man! I need to go. But, for, uh, different reasons. If you know what I mean," Marcus said.  
  
They had all gone. But Bre stayed behind.  
  
"Aren't you going somewhere?" Zidane asked, raising a brow at her.  
  
"No, I don't really have anything to do, so, yeah," Bre concluded, brushing a strand of her hair back. She sighed. Then, she started talking once again. "Look, Zidane, I. . . I'm sorry for what I did. I. . . I don't know why I do those things. See, Zidane, it's all too hard to explain. I mean, I just get an odd feeling and I start flipping and doing crazy things." She lowered her eyes to meet with his as her voice lowered. "Zidane, I like you. . ." Bre took a long breath, unprepared for what ever would happen next.  
  
Zidane just stared at her. His eyes were focused at her eyes. What to do? What to say? All of the emotions a human could possibly feel were in his eyes. Then, he got up. Bre watched him, upset, just knowing that he would walk off. But, to her surprise, it was nothing like that. Instead, he took her hands and rubbed the top gently with his thumbs. Hardly breathing, Bre watched the ground. Then. . .  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Garnet made her way through the dark lit streets. She decided she wasn't going to sray behind in her house. She wanted to get out and go somewhere. But to do that of course, she had to sneak out. That part wasn't at all tricky. The problem was finding a place to go. Where could she go?  
  
"Hey, Lady in the white coat!" Called a female voice behind her. The girl was talking to her.  
  
Garnet turned around. Then, she tried to look at least a little brave. But, there was really no reason to. Before her was a punk rock looking girl. She was about her age with gorgeous black hair down to her elbows and pink eyes. She was smiling and looked as if she wasn't all drunk like 90% of the other people her age were. Garnet examined her very well before she spoke to her. "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"Actually yes. I'm Chan." She said, holding out a hand for Garnet to shake.  
  
"Hey, Chan. I'm Garnet." She paused. Then shook her hand. "Now, what do you ned help with?"  
  
"I don't know really. I'm just plain bored. So, for the last two hours I've just been hanging out while my stupid friends all get drunk." She laughed.  
  
Garnet laughed. That was odd seeing someone dressed so punkish that didn't drink. "So, you don't drink?"  
  
"I've had a couple." She shrugged. Then, she walked towards Garnet. "I am so tired of this place. I want to ditch!"  
  
Garnet stood there staring at the ground at first. Then, she looked up at Chan. "Well, I could always use some company. So, you could join me if you- "  
  
Chan smiled even wider. Then, she interrupted by saying. "Thank you so much. Now, come on! Let's go somewhere!"  
  
"Okay!" Garnet exclaimed. She had doubts and held back at first. But she soon came to a conclusion. Why should she care? It was only a night out. There was nothing that she should be scared of or have doubts about! Zidane wasn't there to stop her. Neither were her cheerleader friends who had been trying to set her up on a date with some dumb jock! Right then and there, it was just she and Chan.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Chan. She was bouncing up and down the whole time. Obviously she was in some kind of sugar high mode. Garnet couldn't help but wonder if she was like that all that all the time.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Garnet replied truthfully. The music had just now gone into her mind. And boy was it annoying her! There was something about loud music that made her go crazy. She was guessing that Chan didn't like it either. But, she wasn't exactly sure.  
  
Chan laughed. "Me too." She added.  
  
Their conversation was running down. Garnet had to say something. Anything at this point. Chan felt uneasy as well. The silence was catching up to both of them. Finally, Garnet broke the silence. "Hey, let's go to that hangout over there! Some of my friends told me that it's usually empty at this time of night!"  
  
"What? That one over there?" Chan asked, pointing to a dark and empty looking café.  
  
"Yep! It's so dark! I doubt anyone would go there!" Garnet exclaimed. She had to admit, behind that smile, there were thousands of doubts. But she knew it was too late to turn back now. She could only play it by ear now.  
  
"Wow! Do you get out a lot or somethin'?" Chan asked.  
  
"Sometimes I'll get out. But I don't often." Garnet said truthfully.  
  
Lately, ever since she stopped hanging out with Zidane and his friends, she was able to go out more. Truth be told, the cheer leaders were worse than punks. Just the other day, she got offered a drink by one of her friends.  
  
"Great. Well, you just kind of look like an inside girl. So, I was just asking," Chan smiled widely as she ran down the street.  
  
Garnet knew she didn't mean that offensively. But, she felt like it. However, she felt the best option was not to argue. "Let's go!!" Garnet exclaimed, catching up.  
  
The two girls ran as fast as they could. Time passed so fast while the girls were running. They didn't care though. Neither of them cared. It was just something that happened. They got caught up in the mood of it all. So, they just ran through the street laughing and acting stupid.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the café looking place and they found a little surprise for the both of them.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Zidane? What's that?" asked Bre.  
  
The two had just stood there kissing for the passed, who knows how long.  
  
"What's what?" Zidane asked taking his lips away from Bre's lips.  
  
"There's a noise out there!" Bre exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
Suddenly, Garnet and Chan walked in on them. Garnet saw Zidane's arms around Bre's waist and gasped. She could feel a queasy something in her stomach.  
  
"Zidane?" Chan asked. She had her eyes wide on Zidane. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.  
  
Zidane raised a brow trying to remember her. Thought after thought rushed through his head. Who was she. Well, he had 2 say something. Anything at this point. "Oh, uh hi!!"  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you?" Chan laughed as she said that. It was all too funny to her somehow.  
  
Garnet was still frozen on the whole situation. She couldn't believe that she just saw Zidane with Bre. She couldn't believe he was holding her. Garnet couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted. Then, Garnet zapped out of her trance and saw Chan hugging Zidane. What was going on? Was this world trying to drive her mad?  
  
"Garnet, this is my old girlfriend, Chan. She and I went out when she and I were sevies. Chan here was my number one crush. But we stopped when she and I got into highschool. We decided to go on different paths. So, we really didn't have any choice. I went to this high and she went to one in Daggereo," Zidane explained. He looked so happy. It was the happy that she hadn't seen in a while. For more than just a week. Right then and there, she missed his smiles and comments that seemed to magically change the mood of everything and everyone.  
  
"Oh, really? How awesome! Umm. . . I'll. . . I need to go. I just realized something." Garnet replied with little interest. "It's been nice seeing you guys." She smiled, with sad eyes.  
  
Zidane stared at her. He was so stupid! How could he ever let such a wonderful person escape him? It was all his fault! But what could he possibly do?  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Garnet made her way out of sight. She wanted to make sure that no one could see her when she broke down.  
  
Why was she like that though? Zidane had looked so together when she saw him. He had looked as if everything was all right and he had moved on. So why couldn't she just for once not need any support from anyone or anything? It was all too simple saying it. But doing it? That was a whole new ball park!  
  
As Garnet came to a stop, she started crying. Everything she knew was just all too fake now. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming near her. They were ever so light, yet very persistent.  
  
"Garnet? Are you okay?" The voice was feminine. It sounded familiar. That was the voice of someone who had hurt her.  
  
Garnet looked up to see Bre. She was slightly smiling. However, this time it wasn't such a smirk, but a casual smile. "What do you want, Bre? You can have him. I don't want him or his stupid friends!" She exclaimed, with anger in her voice.  
  
"I know that I caused all of that hurt and pain in your eyes. So, I just wanted to apologize for everything. I mean, truth be told, yes, I was so, in love with Zidane when I first met him. And what you saw in there. . . that was nothing." Bre paused. She let out a light laugh. "I had always wanted Zidane. I was just always so selfish. But, I didn't want my greediness to come in between anyone. Garnet, Zidane is head over heels for you! This last couple of weeks has just torn his heart out. I just don't want to see him like this anymore." She ended. Her voice had got low during the last few sentences.  
  
"Bre, you can have him! I don't want Zidane anymore. I used to think it could all be that simple, but not anymore, Bre. . ." Garnet sighed as she ended. Then, she got up and ran.  
  
A/N: Hey, ppl! What's up? Now, I am going to add more comedy in the next chapter. There are ideas stirring up in my head, so watch for the next chappy! Thank you to who ever reviewed! I greatly appreciate knowing that ppl are reading my stories. Right now, there's just too much drama. So, until next chapter: Adieu!

BaByGuRl


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Living Out Sunday  
  
"Chan!! Get up, sis!" Shouted a loud male voice from the hall.  
  
Pink eyes looked up at the ceiling. Chan had been up for a while. However, she didn't want to leave until the very last minute.  
  
"Channy, Chan, Chan," said a low toned boy voice.  
  
Chan looked down. It was her little brother Alex. He, like her, had black hair, but he had blue eyes that reflected and ocean. Alex was only ten years old, but very mature for his age. Her brother and sister, however. . .  
  
A girl with long blonde hair peeked her head in. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Chan!! Chan's up!!" Exclaimed Lily, her older sister. "I made some chocolate chip pancakes! They are yummy!!"  
  
Chan rolled her eyes as her sister skipped out of her room in her short overalls and pink tank top. If only her family were anything identical to normal. . .  
  
"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Chan asked as she plopped out of her twin sized bed from her thin black and white blankets.  
  
"Nothing much. Good morning," He said.  
  
"You too," She replied, smiling widely. "Hey, I'll tell you what! If you let me get washed up real quick, I will take you to the park!" She thought that would catch his attention since he wasn't able to leave the house to go to the park or a friend's house without someone else. Most likely, she was the one that had to take him. Sometimes she would volunteer just to get out of the house. It was that crazy.  
  
"Okay!" Alex exclaimed, running out of her room. He was so excited that when he was running that he tripped, followed by a loud noise. Then. . . "I'm all right!"  
  
Chan rolled her eyes and laughed as she looked to see ten-year-old Alex with his skateboard on his back and smacked down on the hard floor.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Thirty minutes later, Chan came out of her room wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with Dickies written across it in orange and red flames. She had left her hair down and put in three different pairs of earrings: black, red, and pink. They were all in the shape of teardrops. She loved those earrings because they were just so peaceful.  
  
"Chan!! Come on!" Called Alex from downstairs.  
  
"I know! Hold on!!" she screamed. Chan on the other hand was. . .  
  
"Hey, sis!" called a young man. He was about her age. This boy had black curly hair with a lower lip piercing and a left ear piercing. His clothes consisted of loose black pants and a white Simple Plan t-shirt.  
  
"Oh, hi Adrian!" she smiled at him and hugged him. She was about two years younger that him. But, even so, he was over protective of her.  
  
"So, you like it here, so far?" He asked her.  
  
"Yea. It's okay. Last night my friends ditched me because they wanted to go out and drink and party." She paused as she saw her brother's shocked and angered face. Then laughed and continued. "Don't worry! I didn't drink. Besides, you already know I think that stuff is just plain stupid. So, instead, I waited outside. Then, I met this girl. She was really sweet. She said her name was Garnet or something. . . Anyways, then - "  
  
She was unable to continue because her brother's face was insanely blank. He spoke to her only four words. "What was her name?"  
  
Chan tossed her head to the side. "Garnet or something. She was a sweet girl." She paused and looked at her brother. Then began to speak. But not about the person she had met last night. "Adrian? Are you okay? You look a little uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh, yea! I'm fine. I uh, just need to go do something real quick. Okay?" He asked, rushing to his room.  
  
"Wait! I'm gonna take Alex to the park!" She called. But it was too late. He hadn't heard her. Chan laughed. Why was he always so weird?  
  
So, instead of going into her brother's room and disturbing him, she just grabbed a pair of socks and her Converse or Chucks as she called them and headed downstairs.  
  
"Chan!! Chan!! CHAN!!" Called her older sister. She came in the room with some cinnamon sugar toast, which she knew was Chan's favorite breakfast.  
  
"What?" Then, Chan turned around and saw her sister holding the plate. Her eyes grew wide. "YUM YUMS!!" She exclaimed, grabbing them off the plate and heading outside with her brother.  
  
Alex smirked as his sister devoured them yelling 'yum yums!!' It was a bit embarrassing to watch his sister be her stupid self. But it was still better to have her than his other sister. Then, his brother Adrian was usually acting depressed or something. So, Chan was the best he could get.  
  
While Alex was skateboarding, he remembered something that happened the night before. So, he did what any other concerned brother would do. "Hey, Chan, who was that guy you were with last night. It wasn't your friend's car. Plus, when he said bye it didn't exactly sound like any of your friends you got now. He sounded familiar from somewhere."  
  
"Oh!! Yeah, that's right! I was gonna tell Adrian about him!" She exclaimed. Then, she began chanting, "Guess who I met, guess who I met!"  
  
"Who?" Alex asked. He was concerned because his sister was important to him and he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
At first, she just stood there looking at him dumbfounded. Then she said, "No, I don't want you to guess, I was just saying that! Here's your sign!" She was just playing around. Just give her cinnamon sugar toast and she'll have all she needs for the day. That was about the only problem with her.  
  
Alex laughed. Then, he thought. Silence just hung around for a while. But not for long. . .  
  
"Okay, you know that guy that I was sort of dating in the seventh grade? Well, he's back! But he's still a bit of a playa!" She laughed. "But! I think he's eased up!" Chan exclaimed. She was just spitting out jibberish at the time, so it was hard to make any sense of anything.  
  
"Wait! So far I got guy and seventh grade. Shoot!" He said.  
  
But she didn't continue. She just stopped. Then she sighed and got all crazy and ate her last piece of toast. Chan grabbed his skateboard from under his feet, making Alex fall and skated off.  
  
Alex just stood there. Then, it clicked. It was the guy she had wrote so much about in her diary in the seventh grade. It was the one, the only: Zidane Tribal. So, he sped up. Zidane Tribal was nothing but trouble when she was in the seventh grade. Rumors spread all over that he was going to wild parties and drinking.  
  
"Wait! Chan, come back! Don't skate off!!" He called, running after her.  
  
She laughed as she arrived at the park. However, she was looking back, so she didn't see it coming when she crashed into a garbage can. "Eek!" She exclaimed. "I'm all right!!"  
  
Alex laughed as he too arrived. He on the other hand was very cautious about that. He didn't want to slip again! Not this time! "Hey, Chan! Get up!" He said, holding a hand out to her. "Grab hold."  
  
Chan looked up at him with wide eyes and a large smile. "Ouch. . . Maybe that did hurt a bit. . ." She said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Get up, dum dum!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, there are some swings over there!" Chan said, running over to them immediately. Those were her favorite playground items after all. Even now, she would swing really high then jump off of them. It was a guilty pleasure of hers.  
  
Alex grabbed his skateboard then walked over to Chan. He wanted so bad to ask her about Zidane. What had he said to Chan? What had he done? Well, she was obviously in a good mood. So, he didn't want to disturb that or make he unhappy. On the other hand, if she were in such a good mood, then she probably wouldn't mind discussing it. "Hey! So, you got to see Zidane last night?" He asked, keeping on a fake smile.  
  
"Hey, how'd ya figure it out?" Chan asked. But she wasn't really seeking an answer. Then, she figured it all out. "You're smart!" She laughed.  
  
Boy, if he had a penny for each time Chan said that to him, he would be a millionaire. Why did his sister always act like that? She was always just so laid back and relaxed. "So, ya wanna tell me what he said?"  
  
"Umm. . . I don't care!" She exclaimed, jumping off the swings. "Well, let me see! He asked me how I was doin', how the family was doing. Then, I asked the same. He said that they were all great and - "  
  
That wasn't exactly what Alex was looking for. So, he had to ask the question in other terms. "I mean: did he ask you to go out with him or anything like that! If he did, I will have to kick his butt! You know that I will, Chan!" He paused, seeing Chan's shocked, yet confused face. Sighing, he then continued. "It's just, Chan. . . last time, he did hurt you. And I don't want that."  
  
Chan rolled her eyes. Her little brother was just like her older siblings. They were both over protective of her in that silly, yet serious way. "Come on! It's not like I'm that helpless little girl!! I'm tough! Grr. . .! Aren't I just oh-so scary?" She joked, throwing her head back in laughs.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Sis, I think that we need to take you home. . ." He said briefly.  
  
"Alex, I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said, changing the subject. It was just something that she did. It wasn't absolutely on purpose. Sometimes it would be though. "What could it be?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
A boy with blonde hair stood outside of a building. He was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a black Smile Empty Soul shirt. It was about an hour that he had been waiting.  
  
"Wasn't Adrian supposed to remind Chan that I was here?" The boy thought. Then, he stomped his foot on the ground and called out, "Chan? Chan?"  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Chan had stood silent for a long time. She was trying to figure out what ever she had recently forgot about. "Hmm. . ." She thought aloud.  
  
"Hey, Chan! Are you coming or what?" Her brother Alex called, who was a couple of yards ahead of her. "Come on! I'm gonna leave ya. . ." He said.  
  
Chan was a bit confused. Why was he way up there? Where was he going? Well, with nothing much to say, she caught up with him. She didn't want to be the one getting left behind. That was her constant role. "Alex! Wait up!" She called. Chan ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with him.  
  
Alex laughed as he watched his sister struggle and stumble, trying to meet his speed. She was falling behind. Somehow, Alex found a guilty pleasure in making his sister mad at him. Wait! Was that even a guilty pleasure? He laughed as he shook that out of his mind. "Fine! I'm gonna slow down!" He called, doing as he had said. Alex figured that if he didn't, then he would definitely end up paying for it. . . eventually.  
  
Soon, Chan caught up with him. She was panting really hard. "Goodness gracious, Alex! You are one fast little boy!!" She said truthfully. On the outside, he was just a normal kid trying to make his way through life. However, when he hopped on that skateboard, he was a master. Alex was easy to get mad at when he was skateboarding. "How'd you get so good?" She asked, looking at him blankly.  
  
"Come on, Chan! It's jus' a board! It ain't hard!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No, I know that it isn't hard to learn! It's what I have to use for transportation when brother and sister aren't around. Plus, Daddy's never really home! He's usually off drinking. And when he comes home, we all scurry off, leaving Adrian. But no one said that he couldn't come!" Chan spoke fast, so Alex could barely understand her again. Yet, instead of saying anything, he just nodded.  
  
"Right, well, if ya know that much," He paused, kicking the skateboard up as it gracefully landed in his hands. "then show me!" He handed the skateboard over to her, trying to get her to do some tricks.  
  
"Okay!" She said, ripping the skateboard from his hands and scooting away from him. She didn't want him to get hurt if the board slid from under her feet.  
  
The two siblings just hung out for hours. They didn't want to go home because it was just so boring. Plus, they didn't want to end up doing chores. That's usually what happened. They usually had to get up and do chores so that the house would be clean before their father got home.  
  
Afterwards, when it was getting nighttime, the two went separate ways. Alex went to his friend's house, while Chan went to her friend's house. They had to get up early in the morning so that they weren't late for school. That was always a dreaded cause. Yet, in an odd sense, it would feel good because Chan would feel happy, knowing that there was someone she knew going to her school and not just a bunch of preppies in her grade that want to ruin peoples self esteem with their so-called perfect bodies.  
  
Chan rolled her eyes at the thought as she made her way to her friend's front door. As usual, her friend was right there waiting for her. She was smiling as she opened the door. "Hi, Chan!" Said her brunette friend, Lilian.  
  
"Hey, Lil!" Chan said.  
  
"Come on in! My parents and I made some dinner so you can come and eat with us!" Lilian replied. She was always so nice, even if she did get drunk and got to parties, she didn't do drugs or anything else. In fact, she was quite a good girl when it came to drugs.  
  
"Thanks," Chan smiled as she stepped in the door.  
  
Over the couple of weeks, that had become her home. Lilian's mom was just so nice to take her in and treat her like a daughter of her own, that it wasn't really an issue of where to go when Daddy got home. That was where she went. When they had first moved there, she was sneaking some of her clothes over at her house since she spent the night so much. Not even that scared Lilian off. She was just that nice.  
  
That was her new home. Where she went for a retreat. Last night her father didn't come home drunk, so she didn't have to worry. He had probably had enough work to do instead of having to stress about drinking and getting some work done. So, it was safe. Yet, tonight wasn't exactly a pleasure. Tonight he came home as a major drunk! She could just feel it.  
  
Tonight was a night to retreat. . .

A/N: Okay, this chapter was a little weird and off the subject. But, it has a meaning to it, which you will find out about l8er on. So, as always, read and review! I would also like to thank my friendly reviewers. They are all greatly appreciated. Anyways, thnx a bunch for reading and I will see you all next chapter!

BaByGuRl


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: Caught!  
  
Gorgeous ocean blue eyes opened as the sun shown through window as wind blew hard from outside. It was a gloomy day as Zidane Tribal awoke on a Monday morning. He groaned as he sat up. As he looked towards the doorway, his mother was standing there smiling.  
  
"You're up?" she asked. "Isn't it a little too early?" Denise leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Hey mom," Zidane said, yawning. "What time is it?" He glanced over at the clock. "Wow! I guess it is a bit early. . ."  
  
Denise smiled even wider as her son said that. "Yep. . ." She replied. "I have to go to work earlier than usual. So, I just wanted to say bye."  
  
Zidane smiled back at her. He was so lucky to have such a kind mom like her. She was always thinking of other people instead of herself. "By mom. I love you," He replied.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie," With that, Denise moved herself out of the room, but then turned back and said to Zidane. "Oh, yea, I made breakfast in case you were hungry. There are pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I'll clean up the mess when I get home later. Okay?" She asked. Then, with Zidane's nod, turned back around and headed for the door.  
  
Zidane got out of his bed and made his way to his closet. From there, he pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black Stabbing Westward shirt. In no rush, he placed the clothes on his bed and then headed for the bathroom.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Thirty minutes later, he came out of his room fully dressed. Zidane grabbed his blue backpack and shoes and rushed downstairs. Like his mother said there were pancakes, eggs, and bacon just sitting on the table. So, Zidane grabbed a paper plate and then sat down to eat.  
  
Just then, his phone began to ring. It played that annoying tune that had been playing ever since he got it! As Zidane rolled his eyes in disgust, he answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Zidane?" That voice was recognizable. "Hey, it's Ruby! How are ya, Darlin?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask, Ruby?" Zidane was suspicious of her voice. It sounded kind of. . . different that usual. Not realizing it, Zidane's voice got a bit panic sounding too. "Ruby? What's going on?"  
  
At first, Ruby delayed. Then, she replied. "Oh, umm, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. This is the third week of school. So, I just wanted to check on you." With that, Ruby didn't leave another minute for Zidane to talk. She simply hung up.  
  
Zidane shrugged. Normally he would call her back, but he wasn't about to ruin a good day. So, he put the phone back in his pocket and headed for the breakfast table. After all, a good breakfast had always put him in a great mood.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Chan sat on her friend's bed, looking through a magazine. Right now, her friend was in her closet trying on different outfits. That was how she had always been. At least, as far as Chan knew she was. "Lilian, don't worry about what you wear! Come on! It's only Monday! Besides, you know that there are tons of guys that like you anyways!"  
  
Lilian came out wearing a black button up jacket and a black tank top with a black and white picture of New York's tall buildings on it and a pair of tight dark blue flares. She was smiling and had an excited look on her face. "Well, Chan, it's a must do when you're in high school! Besides, I don't care if all those guys like me! There is just one that I just so wished would notice me! You know? I'm sure you've had those feelings before!" She exclaimed.  
  
Chan raised a brow. Then, she calmed down and replied, "Well, yes, I have, but I didn't dress up all the time or every Monday. I thought that if he liked me back then he would like me for me."  
  
Lilian smiled at her. Even though Lilian was about the perfect girl, she did get jealous. "I have to admit, Chan, you are very admirable." Lilian said.  
  
Chan thought for a moment. She didn't know what she meant. That was odd that Lilian would come up with a comment like that. "What do you mean, Lil?" She asked. She figured that she might as well ask.  
  
Lilian now stood in front of her mirror. She was brushing her dark brown hair. "Nothing, Chan. Just forget about it." Lilian smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
Chan shrugged. Then, she just decided that Lilian was probably right. She shouldn't worry about that comment.  
  
Then, Lilian grabbed a piece of paper off of her dresser and strolled her thumb down it. "Okay, so, we have eaten breakfast. I've gotten dressed. You've gotten dressed. All we need to do now is grab our supplies for the day and go!" Lilian exclaimed, looking down at a small piece of paper. She then looked back up and smiled. "It seems like we have everything!"  
  
Chan laughed and then said, "I can't believe you keep a check list!" She rolled her eyes and then grabbed her backpack off of the hard wood floor. Leaving the room and heading for the downstairs, she thought 'Your sunch a material girl, Lil!' Right away, Chan shook that last thought off. "I'll meet you whenever you decide to come down!" She called, from the hall.  
  
Lilian rolled her eyes at that comment. Sighing, she once again looked in the mirror, grabbing a butterfly hair clip and putting her hair up, leaving two strands down, falling into her face. "I'm coming!" She called, hoping that Chan would hear her. Quickly, she grabbed her white backpack and ran downstairs.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Garnet sat on her bed, fully dressed in her white flares and all black short-sleeved button up shirt. She had her backpack sitting right beside her. Suddenly, she looked up and made her way to her dresser, strapping on her backpack. Before she left, she was going to check her make up that she had applied about fifteen minutes ago. Today was another day of cheer practice, so she wanted to look her best. When she got to the gym, she would then change into her uniform.  
  
Last night she had thought the whole Zidane situation through. So, she was a little bit calmer and less freaked out. In fact, she was in a good mood. How long ago was it that she could actually say that for herself?  
  
Since when did she, Garnet Til Alexandros actually care about boys like Zidane? All they did was get high anyways! Sure, Chan was different, but who says that all of them would be at all like her? It was practically impossible to find punks like Chan.  
  
With friends like Angel and all them, it would be a lot easier to get out of the house. Her mom trusted them more. A couple of nights ago she hated people like Angel and all those preps. But that was only because she missed Zidane and all of his stupid and immature friends!  
  
After Saturday night, it was apparent that Zidane was completely over Garnet as a friend and moved on to Bre as a girlfriend. The two seemed better for each other anyways. They were loud, immature, and selfish.  
  
Garnet finished checking her make up and then made her way out the door. Her mother was still asleep so she didn't want to wake her up. Plus, she wouldn't get fussed at for leaving to go to school. Education was important after all. So, her mother couldn't deny her of that.  
  
As she walked along the hard sidewalk, she noted to herself that it was a bit cold. It was kind of too bad that she didn't have a jacket or any kind of warming device. But, she couldn't go back in or she would miss the bus and have to get a late pass. So, without any more delay, she sped up, almost running. "Eek!" She exclaimed as the cold air rushed against her.  
  
Just as the bus arrived, so did she. Kids were loading fast and it was about to leave. "WAIT!!!" She exclaimed, running faster and faster. Finally, when she caught up, the bus doors closed and the driver didn't see her, so he drove off.  
  
"NO!! DON'T LEAVE!!" She hollered, her voice echoing. Garnet swore under her breath as the rain began to pour down on her.  
  
Great! It was bad enough that she didn't have a jacket, but now it was going to be worse because she missed the bus and her friends would be complaining and it was raining. Sure, the day started out good, but boy did it turn into a disaster.  
  
Soon, Garnet just began walking. She figured that it would be worse if she just stood there. After a while of walking in the pouring rain, she stopped and got under a bus stop bench to warm up a bit. Her jaw was now shaking and she was covered in chill bumps as her hair dripped down water. If she was going to be late, then she might as well take her time.  
  
"Hey, do you need a lift?" a male voice called. His voice was deep, and it sounded somehow familiar.  
  
Garnet tore her eyes off the ground and looked up at the male. She saw a cute blonde haired male wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black Stabbing Westward shirt. She stared at him and smiled. "Zidane?" She asked.  
  
The blonde male smiled at her as he opened the door for her. "Come on. . ." Zidane whispered to her.  
  
So, Garnet ran to the car and felt herself jump as the rain hit her once more. She heard a chuckle as she buried her face in her hands. Then she looked up at him. "What?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Nothing," Zidane answered as he started up the car.  
  
"Do you have a mirror or something?" She asked, looking around in the front. Then, she stopped and blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Zidane rolled his eyes, smirking. "It's okay. Here," he said, getting out a mirror from the small compartment on the side of his car door.  
  
Garnet raised a brow to this and then laughed. "I'm sorry. . ."Garnet said, blushing. Then, she accepted the mirror gracefully. "Thank you, Zidane." She said sweetly. Without saying a word more, she checked her make up. Eye makeup was streaming down her face and her hair was an absolute mess. She squealed. "Eek! I look awful!"  
  
Just then, she saw Zidane's hand holding out a Kleenex tissue to her. Garnet closed her eyes and accepted it. "Thank you," she said barely above a whisper. Then, she laughed at herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Zidane asked. He didn't have a clue what was so funny. All he was doing was helping her. That's what any helpful person would do.  
  
Then Garnet looked over at him and replied. "No, nothing's funny really. It's just that I can't really find myself to say anything that I mean to say." Then Garnet realized how stupid she sounded. "I mean, I do really mean thanks, but. . ." She stopped again. Then, she looked at herself in the mirror and spoke again. "Thanks."  
  
Everything grew silent, as the two couldn't find the right words to say. So, Garnet just started fixing her make up. She wished that she had brought more than just her lip-gloss, but she didn't think that she would have to go through a movie.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
When the two high school kids arrived, they were about fifteen minutes late. They knew that the teachers would be mad so they didn't really have time to get a late pass. But, who says that back up plans weren't acceptable?  
  
"Okay, now, you have my first hour, right Dagger?" Zidane asked her, taking her hand, as the two snuck passed the office.  
  
"Yea. . ." She said silently.  
  
"Good. Take your stuff out of your backpack." Zidane said.  
  
"What?" Garnet asked as if he was kidding. Somehow, his request was a bit hard for her to comprehend.  
  
"Take your stuff out!!" Zidane exclaimed. He then grabbed his binder and put it on his lap. "Come on! We don't have much time before Miss takes roll."  
  
Garnet nodded. Then, she quickly unzipped her pack and got all of her daily supplies out. "Okay. This is all!" She exclaimed, grabbing a black binder, a couple of library books and a couple more class books.  
  
"That's it, really?" Zidane joked.  
  
Garnet glared at him and then gave him a light punch in the stomach. Then she turned to face him. She wanted to thank him before she left. "Zidane, I. . ." She then paused as his eyes met hers. She loved those amazing blue eyes. She couldn't help but get lost in them as her lips met his.  
  
For a second, they just kissed. Then, Garnet pulled away and left for class.  
  
Zidane was numb for a bit as his body was paralyzed. Then, he realized that he had been sitting there for about five minutes. So, he finally got out of his car and followed Garnet to class. He knew by now that she was already gone and in the class. But, he knew that the teacher would know that he wasn't there. Maybe there was some hope left. . .  
  
So, Zidane got out of the car and scurried of to class without a late pass. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a familiar voice. "Ah! Zidane! Did you finally decide to join us today?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"The truth is, Miss, is that I didn't want to get heartbroken because of your beauty." Zidane tried corny old sweet talk. That's what he did with all of his teachers. It almost always worked too! Over half the time it did.  
  
"Well, then, you will be more than pleased to know that you can spend a whole lunch admiring my beauty!" She joked. Then, she stood up and they started class.  
  
Zidane sighed and took his seat. He knew that it wouldn't work. Plus, he knew that his teacher knew him well enough to not have to ask for a late pass. Oh well, at least he didn't have to hear all of the loud kids in the cafeteria.  
  
A/N: So, what did everybody think of that chapter? It was absolutely lovely wasn't it? Lol! Anyways, I would like to hear from all of you. Just tell me what you think. You don't have to complement me. . . that much. J/k! Wow, I am in such a good mood right now! Okay, back to the subject. To save you some time: REVIEW!!!! Oh, and thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story so far. It is greatly appreciated. So, thanks for reading AND reviewing!

Chan – formerly known as BaByGuRl


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: YES!! I'm alive!! crickets chirp. . . I finally updated!!! crickets chirp ehehehe. . . sighs I know that I haven't updated in. . . forever, but my coputer wanted to be a big JERK!! So, I am probably going to have to use my brother's computer. And considering the fact that he has a busy schedule, I probably won't be updating a lot. I so sorry. So, read this chapter and give me opinions. Thanks!  
  
Chan - formerly known as BaByGuRl  
  
Chapter nine: Notes, rumors, and detention. . .   
  
The lunch bell rang loudly all through the long and well - lit halls. Large crowds of highschool kids immediately rushed out of the classrooms, and making their way to the cafeteria. It was completely obvious that all of them wanted to sign out. Since lunch there was like eating a bowl of rats, pick up lunch was an option. No, not an option. . . a must have! As all of the kids rushed out, the classrooms soon became empty. Of course, the last kid out was Zidane Tribal. He had to miss spending a whole hour with his friends; an hour to just relax, for spending a lunch with Miss. So, he took his time. At this point, he didn't really care if he was late. If he was going to suffer, he might as well take his time getting there!  
  
When he arrived, the classroom was dark and oh-so empty. At first, he looked around. Then, he thought for a moment. 'If Miss isn't here, then I could make up the excuse that I couldn't find her! Maybe I could skip-' His thoughts were disturbed by an older feminine voice.   
  
"Sit Tribal!" Said the lady. Then, out of the closet came his teacher with a load of books in her hands, which seemed to be a bit loose. It seemed as if the books would just all at once fall out of her hands.   
  
Zidane was kind of scared to go in. For, he was afraid if he did, the books would head straight for him. Yet, he knew that he would be in deeper trouble if he just stood in the doorway. So, without anymore delay, he walked into the classroom, avoiding his teacher. But, he knew that it was impossible to actually avoid having his teacher talk to him. So, he just slouched in his chair.   
  
Within minutes, his teacher headed straight for him. She was stil carrying those books that she got out from the closet. Zidane gulped as he saw her heading towards him. Right then and there he knew that he would have a busy time at detention. Slowly, she set the books down in front of his face. Then, her cold voice said, "Work." That was all! But, then, she turned back around, making her way to her desk.   
  
Immediately, Zidane stood up and reached for a book. Then, he silently began working. However, his silence and concentration was broken by a loud vioce.  
  
"HEY WANNA BE TOUGH GUY! JUST LET GO OF ME!!!" There was a feminine sound to that angry teen voice. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG BACK THERE! WHAT DID I EVEN DO TO HURT ANYONE OR ANYTHING, YOU DIRTBAG?! YOU'RE PATHETIC!!!"  
  
Zidane couldn't help but glance up at the person who had said such stong words. Before him, was a young girl with blue hair down to her knees tied up in a ribbon at the bottom and sparkly emerald eyes. She was wearing a black top with red glittery words saying "Angel" and black windbreakers. She also had additional rings on her fingers... a lot of rings. He wondered why she wore so many rings.   
  
Zidane stayed quiet chuckling to himself as he watched the girl kick and scream. Then he thought to himself. 'She can't possibly hate this more than me!' Yet, his thoughts were disturbed when he noticed the teacher talking.  
  
First, she looked up at the tall man who dragged her in and said. "You can go now, Mr. Gerren." Then, her cold eyes met the little girl's. Soon, she spoke to the girl in that same haunting voice that she speaks to everybady with. "Miss Yukina, do you realize that it is only your first week here and you are already causing trouble. When I recieved a report from your other school, I expected a much mature student. But so far, you have proved me completely wrong!"   
  
The blue haired girl had hurt in her eyes and voice as she replied. "I'm sorry. It's just been hard for me. . ."   
  
The teacher laughed right in her face. Zidane couldn't help but get mad because of this. "Yukina, I must ask you a question: When you just said that, did you ever consider the teachers' feelings? You know, the ones that have to work with you all day?" There was a pause. It was breif. "No. . . No, you didn't consider anyone's feelings! All you were thinking about was yourself. Sit. Right next to that boy in the corner. I want you to work to. . ."   
  
After that, things fell silent as the girl did as Miss said and took a seat right next to Zidane. She was obviously upset. Zidane would glance up every now and then and see her eyes water up. So, the girl looked around the room anxiously, not knowing what to do. Zidane didn't want her to get in trouble. He could see Miss's eyes on the young female student. So, he got out a paper fo her. . . more than one actually. Then, he passed it to her, along with another pencil.   
  
As the girl grabbed the plain papers, she lifted them up and straightened them. However, immediately stopped when she saw something witten on one of them. Quickly she read the note.  
  
'Hey, the name's Zidane Tribal. So, umm, what's your name? Why were you screaming and stuff? What are you in detention for?' That was all he wrote.   
  
The girl couldn't help but blush once she did read it. So, she grabbed the pecil and scribbled down a reply. 'I'm Aiko Yukina. I just moved here so, it's kind of scary. And, umm. . . to tell you the truth, I don't have a clue why I'm here. One minute I'm talking to a teacher, the next: I'mbeing dragged into this classroom!' So, she passed the note back to him, careful not to let the teacher catch her.  
  
Zidane laughed silently to himself as he read the note. As fast as he possibly could, he wrote down a reply.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The two kids had been passing notes the whole hour. Each time, Zidane and Aiko kept reminding themselves that they had to get to work, but they never did. Instead, thy kept passing back and forth little notes. Through the whole thing, not once did either of them get caught. They almost got caught but they didn't.   
  
Detention had finally ended, and both, Zidane and Aiko were so excited. After being trapped in that place, anyone wouldn't be able to control their level of happiness. Yet, class would start soon, so they had to go their separate ways. Since Aiko was two years younger that he, Zidane definitely wouldn't be seeing her in class. So, he met up with his friends. However, Bre seemed to act a bit suspicious. All that Zidane could do was hope that it wasn't anything too drastic like last time. But, then, he began to calm down when she walked over to him and began speking to him.  
  
"Umm, Zidane, can we talk. I just want to talk to you after school. So, umm, come alone, please?" She gazed up at him with her eyes ever so blue.  
  
Zidane sighed. "Okay, Bre." He figured it wouldn't be that bad. After what she did to tear he and Dagger apart, what else could she possibly do to hurt anyone anymore that what was already harmed?   
  
So, Zidane and his freinds headed for class. After all, none of them wanted to be late.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Class had already started and Garnet sat peacefully in her seat. She had been patiently sitting in her seat and actually listening to the teacher. Mr. Goldberg, for a long time now. However, soon she was disturbed by somebody passing her something. As soon as she saw that it was a note, she knew who it was from without even having to guess. So, she unfolded the note and read it cautiously.  
  
"Hey girl! It's your cheerleading sis Angel! What's up? Nothing much here. I am just so sick and tired of this freaking class! You know? Anyways, I just wanted to know about some rumor going around. It involved you, Garnet. So, umm, I just wanted to check! Are you and Zidane in any way at all involved? Like, you know, in a relationship? Probably not. I know that I shouldn't be asking, but, I was just so curious! No offense to you! You don't seem like that type to date a skater. Anyways, just write back or tell me. Either one is just fine. I'll catch you later! Tootles!  
  
Your cheering sis,  
  
Angel  
  
Garnet couldn't believe what she was reading. Her dearest innocent friend Angel isn't so innocent on the inside, was she? Hastily, she put the note up. She didn't want the teacher to take the note from her. If he did, then Zidane might see it. And that was the last thing she needed, especially when she and Zidane had just got together!   
  
"Miss Alexandros, do you intend on paying any attention in my class. I know you have been trying hard, but please do try a bit harder. Thank you. . ." Said Mr. Goldberg. He was a very nice techer. Garnet just spun him around daily with her passing notes and not paying attention.  
  
Garnet kept her lips shut. She couldn't say another word after that little bit. It was embarrasing enough to have that announced once in front of the whole class, but to have that happen again would be murder!  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The class after lunch was a breeze for Chan and her blue haired friend Aiko. They enjoyed magic very much. So, learning about it was obviously MUCH more fun. The two girls got in a group together and did fun tricks and tried out new spells. Yet, it had to come to an end one day.  
  
"Now, pour the green powder in your potion. . ." Chan mocked as they hurried out of the classroom within the bell's ring. She greatly enjoyed making fun of their magic teacher. For, he had a funny accent that just seemed to get stuck in your head.  
  
Aiko chuckled. Then, she made her way into the classroom.   
  
Chan then remembered that she had yet to invite Aiko to the sleepover that she and a few more girls were having. So, she sped up, taking a seat behind Aiko. Then, she spoke up. "So. umm Aiko. Me and a couple of other girls are having a sleepover. They told me that I could invite people if I wanted to. So i just wanted to know if you would like to come. We would really enjoy it if more people came. Well, you know that old saying 'the more the merrier'?" She paused for a moment, letting Aiko absorb all of the information. "Okay, well, it would be so much better if you could jjust please join us. It'll just b ea girl's night! Plus I might invite some more people, and so will the girl's that get inviited. So, basically, it'll just be a whole lot of fun! So, do you wanna come?" Chan asked, finally being quiet.   
  
Aiko thought for a moment. Then, she nodded, replying, "Yea! Sure, Chan! That seems like it will be a lot of fun! I'll come." Aiko then brushed a strand of her blue hair back. " When is it though?" She asked.   
  
Chan thought for a moment. . . well, a minute or two. Then, she finally replied with, "Okay! Umm, I am pretty sure that it's this Friday."  
  
Aiko fell (anime style). "I meant the time. . ." She answered. "Like what, four? Six?"   
  
"Ooh! Why didn't you just tell me?" Chan laughed nervously as Aiko fell once more. "It's gonna be after school. Just walk with me, okay? I'm gonna go to Lil's house!"  
  
"Okay!" Aiko exclaimed, happily. She was so excited she was finally blending in with everything. She felt so much better knowing that she would have more than just one friend.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The rest of the day just seemed to pass ever-so-quickly. At the end of the day, as usual, all the kids were thrilled to be able to go home! Zidane, of course, wasn't allowed to right away. He had to meet Bre as promised. So, he made his way to the side of the school in its empty hallways outside. Then, he saw Bre leaning against the wall. She was looking down innocently.  
  
Zidane smiled. "So, umm, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Bre?" His eyes stayed upon her as he said that.   
  
The petite maroon haired girl looked up at him and said, "I heard a rumor, Zidane. . ." Bre's voice was barely at a whisper. She couldn't speak any louder than she already was.  
  
"Oh, Bre, ignore the rumors! Those people don't know what they are talking about!" Zidane exclaimed. But he didn't know that she was talking about the rumor that Angel had mentioned in class.   
  
"So, you and Dag- er- Garnet aren't together?" Bre asked. Her eyes were lit up like the forth of July. He could see her beautiful eyes sparkling with hope.  
  
Zidane gasped. "No, no! We are together, Bre. . . Me and Dagger are together. You have to understand, Bre. . . See, I have just known that Dagger and I were meant to be ever since we hung out that Sunday before school. I mean, we just connected so well. And yes, Bre, you will always be my best friend. But, I couldn't imagine life without Dagger." He concluded. It was funny how life turned out.  
  
"Then tell her that. . ." Bre stated. She brushed back her long maroon hair and then left. She didn't turn back; she didn't pause. She just walked away.   
  
Zidane stood there, not knowing what to do. Maybe if he did tell her, it would all work out. But what if it didn't? What if it all falls apart when he does tell her? Who knows what could happen. But, he couldn't tell her now. It would just shake it up. He would tell her later.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
A/N: All right! I know this chapter was kind of dumb and slow, BUT I STILL WANT REVIEWS!! lol. . . So, if you would be so kind, I would like ppl to review my story. I have an idea for the next chapter. So, I'll try to update ASAP, k? I am so sorry for the delay, once again. I hope you all can forgive me for not updating in forever. But it's still nice to know that I'm alive and still writing, right? Lol! Anyways, I'll try to make the next chapter nice and long. So, until next I update: Adieu!  
  
Chan 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Treno, Here I Come. . .  
  
Fourteen- year- old Leo Tribal looked around in his empty room. Even though he would be gone for a short time; just until holiday vacation, he would still miss all of his friends. But, on the other hand, it would be neat to just get away for a while. Besides, the place had got a bit lame. After living in the same place for so long, you kind of lose interest in it. That was what it was like. For a long time he had lived there with his dad and little sister Mikoto. The three occasionally visited Denise and Zidane. But that was very rare. Plus, all of them were busy people. Even though Mikoto was a Daddy's girl, even she missed her mom. So, they decided that it was now the time to go see Denise and Zidane.   
  
As his brown eyes scanned all around the room, the place seemed to get smaller and smaller. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, trying to be relaxed. Suddenly, the door opened slightly. Behind it, stood little nine- year- old Mikoto dressed in dark blue shorts and a yellow and green football jersey. She smiled at him, saying, "Daddy said to hurry up. He is loading the truck already." Her voice was swee, small, yet was definitely meant to be heard. She also had sort of a southern accent to it. Not like Ruby's though! Mikoto's accent was lighter.  
  
"All right, Miko. I'll be there in a minute," Leo replied.   
  
Then, Mikoto nodded and walked towards the living room, making her way outside to the white pick-up truck.   
  
Leo smiled. Then, his smile turned to a frown as he thought about what his dad, Jason Tribal had said to him the week before. It was a week, but it seemed like a day ago. Boy, he could remember every single word so well.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Oh, Leo! Stop complaining! It's going to be just fine. Don't worry about anything. All you need to do is sit back and relax!" Jason exclaimed. "Just leave everything to your ol' Pops!"   
  
Leo stared at his hard wood floor. At the moment, it was very interesting. He couldn't believe that he would have to leave his home. But, he was happy because he would get to see his brother and mom. "Fine. . ." Leo mumbled.   
  
His dad smiled and gave a thumbs up to his son. " That a boy! It'll be fun!" Sometimes, his dad would be to relaxed about situations. Usually Leo would be to. But, he didn't really feel like getting in an uncomfortable car for hours and hours, and the fact that he would leave all of his friends behind. However, he would get over it!   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Sighing, he knelt down, picking up his back pack. Then, he turned towards the door and exited, heading for the car, but not before grabbing his Gatorade from the kitchen. 'Well, Treno, here I come!' He thought.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
School had been out for a couple of hours, and the group of friends: Zidane, Cinna, Blank, Marcus, Garnet, Bre and Lola, Adrian, Chan, Aiko, Charlie, Ruby, Jordan, Danny, and J.T. all sat in Zidane's living room. They were al talking about different things. Bre and Lola were there because Garnet was finally able to move on. All of them were just hanging out like friends. . . well, except for a some. Zidane had his arm around Garnet as she leaned on his shoulder. Charlie seemed as if he and Chan were getting along just fine as she played her guitar for him. Then, Ruby and Jordan were obviously getting along just fine. The rest of the gang was just acting like friends. Aiko on the other hand. . .  
  
Aiko looked around as she tried to figure out what to do and what to say. She was completely lost! What everybody was talking about: Who knows?! So, she only observed everybody, putting on a smile and keeping quiet. Just then, Adrian turned to Aiko and asked, "So, now you're new here or what?"  
  
Then, Chan turned to him and gave him a dumbfounded look. Finally, after several seconds of silence said, "Adrian, she's my friend! Really? I talk about her when you ask me about my friends. Don't you ever pay attention?"  
  
Adrian blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm. . . umm. . . I think that I want to go outside to, umm, you know. . . Umm. . . yeah!" He exclaimed, running out.  
  
Aiko sweatdropped. She felt a bit weird about what just happed. However, Chan looked over to her and said. "You wanna try?" She handed her acustic guitar to Aiko.  
  
"Umm, okay!" Aiko replied. Then, she took the guitar and started playing it. . . or, trying to. . . However, the strings didn't really work well with her. So, she stopped nervously. "I'm not that good, am I?"   
  
"It's okay! You can comeover with me when I go to Charlie's house! He's gonna let me listen to some of the band's songs," Chan explained, smiling. "Everyone else ion the band is gonna be there! Plus, Ruby might come, too. So, we won't be the only girls there. . ."  
  
At first, Aiko held back from answering. Then, she finally said, "Sure, that would be great!"  
  
Charlie smiled. He then added, "Okay, then I'll pick up you two girls tomorrow after school. We can all drive to my house!" He exclaimed.  
  
Just then, all of them heard the door open. Soon, Denise entered the room. She was carrying some groceries and looked happy. Yet, her smile grew bigger when she saw her son cuddled up with Garnet.  
  
Garnet noticed Denise looking at her and smiled, saying, "Hi there! I'm Garnet. . . well Dagger! Which ever you perfer, Ms. Tribal!" She laughed. "Sorry! Umm. . . you must be Zidane's mom! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yes, I am, Dagger?" Denise laughed. "It's great to meet you too. I'm really sorro, but I have to put this up. I'll talk to you later, I guess!"   
  
"Oh, yes, Ma'am! That would be great!" Garnet exclaimed.  
  
Then, Denise smiled, seemingly pleased, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
After a bit, Garnet sat up, saying, "Hey, Zidane, I'm thirsty. Is it all right if I get me something to drink. Does your mom-" She then got interrupted.  
  
"Say no more. I'll be right back, my sweet!" Zidane exclaimed, gettin up, kissing her forehead.  
  
Garnet smile, lying back on the couch and looking up. She loved how he could make her feel. . . just so relaxed.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Zidane was now in the kitchen getting a juice for her, knowing that she perferred juice over coke. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him.  
  
"So, that girl. . . that you were cuddling with. . . is that Dagger?" asked Denise. She smiled.  
  
"Yep! That would be her! Amazing, isn't she?" Zidane asked. He, too, felt the same way aropund Garnet. It was as if someone casted amagic spell to make it all make sense again.  
  
"She looks like a good girl, Zidane. Just take care of her. . ." Denise replied. Then, she left the kitchen, heading for her bedroom.  
  
For a minute, Zidane thought. But then ignored the comment, not knowing what she meant. However, he remembered Garnet and left the kitchen. "Sorry it took so long, Babe!" Zidane said, taking a seat next to her, kissing her lightly on the side of her head.   
  
Charlie smiled. Then, his eyes grew wide. "Does anyone of you have a pen and paper???" He asked.   
  
"Hey everyone!" Adrian exclaimed, coming inside. " I'm back!"  
  
"Hi Adrian!" They all said simultaniously, exception of Aiko.  
  
When Charlie finally found a notebook, he bagan scribbling something down. It looked like he was scribbling down something like lyrics. After a bit, he paused. Then, he asked Aiko, "Could I borrow the guitar?" With her nod, he took it, playing chords. At first it sounded bumpy. Then, he finally smothed it out. Adrian took a seat on the floor. Charlie put on a confused look. So, he stopped playing. "Hmm. . ." Then, he played some more. "Okay! I got it!" Charlie exclaimed. So, he played it again. After a few smoothe seconds, he sang, "Dreadful tears of hate/fall down from your face/ as we scream/ words we don't really mean. . ." He paused, playing a few more strings, but harder. Then, he got smoother again. "Gently I trace/your beautiful face/ hopin' you'll forgive me/ for everything, everything. . . If I knew this wasn't gonna last forever; If I knew it would all fall apart/ I would hold you close; hold your heart, right here next to me. . ." His voice ended, along with the tune. Soon, he realized that they were all staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
It was quiet until Jordan stood up pointing and yelling, "Who are you and what have you done with our Charlie?!"   
  
Charlie cocked a brow. "What do you guys mean exactly?" He asked.  
  
"Ooh! Did Charles fall???" Danny joked. He was laughing. Then, soon everybody laughed.  
  
"Yeah right! It's Charlie the immortal!!" Ruby joked.   
  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. . ."He said. Then, he poited his eyes towards each other sticking his tongue out while it was rolled up like a taco.  
  
"There's the old Charlie!" Chan exclaimed, placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Then, everybody looked at the two, knowing that Chan wouldn't notice, or even know why. But Adrian saw this and hit the roof. "Dude, don't hit on my sis!!!"  
  
Charlie cocked and eyebrow. "Dudette!! I'm not!!" He always joked around with the guys by calling them Dudettes. It was his way of joking. However, some of the guys found it not so pleasent. "You're psycho!!"  
  
"One: It's Dude! I'm not a Dudette, you freak!! Two: I'm not psycho! I happen to be a guy too!" Adrian exclaimed. "I know how guy's minds work!"  
  
Chan looked back and forth at the arguing boys. She had got confused in the whole conversation! What they were talking about? She hadn't a clue. . . All she knew was that she was scared of screaming and loud noises. "All right! What are we talking about here? I'm just plain confused at this point!" Chan yelled.  
  
Aiko cocked a brow. Then, she blurted, "I think that your brother was refering to the song, Chan! I think that he might have been thinking about how ROMANTIC the song was! And what it represented! Love, Chan! It was a love song!" Just then, Aiko totally freaked out, squealing and getting a dreamy look in her eyes. . . "How romantic. . ."  
  
It was Chan's turn to cock the brow now. "No! Aiko! I mean, Adrian. . . Wait, what? I'm even more confused now!!" Chan shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
They all dropped to the ground (anime style). "Never mind!!!" Everyone shouted.   
  
Chan then sat up straight smiling, as she tilted her head to the side. Then, she replied with, "Okay!"  
  
"Umm. . . might I borrow Adrian for a minute, please?" Everyone looked towards the living room entry doorframe. There stood Adrian's mother, Denise.   
  
Everybody nodded, smiling.   
  
"Thank you all." Denise said. Then she went back into the other room.  
  
Zidane smiled at Garnet. "I'll be right back, okay?" He then stood up from the comfy, soft couch. As he left, he followed his mother into the other, quieter room. He assumed that it was something important such as family matters. Why else would she talk to him in the next room.   
  
Bre and Lola snickered as they whispered stuff in each others ears, staring at everyone. It was definitely weird. . . Soon, the rest of the kids cocked eyebrows at them. So, they stopped. After that, everybody else went back to talking. Garnet was talking to Adrian. Aiko was talking to Chan and Chrlie, while Ruby and Jordan got along talking, without anybody else.   
  
After what seemed like several minutes, Zidane finally returned. However, he didn't look as happy as usual. In fact, he looked quite upset over who knows what.   
  
Garnet put on a pouty face as she looked at him. Zidane didn't sit next to her this time. In fact, he didn't sit at all. He just stood up in front of them all. Everybody hoped that he would tell them what was wrong before they all went psycho from asking that question in their heads.  
  
Finally, Zidane put his head up and said. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. . ."  
  
They all stayed quiet. Everyone was afraid to say anything. However, Lola finally spoke up and asked, "Well, what's the good news first?" She cracked a smile as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
Zidane sighed. "My brother, Leo, and my sister, Mikoto, are coming to visit me. . ." His voice was low. It was all to weird   
  
for them to handle. Then, he took a deep breath. Soon, he continued by saying, "But, the catch is: So is my dad, so the whole gang might not be over here for a while. He just left today, so he'll probably be here tomorrow or something like that." Zidane ended his good news/bad news speech and finally sat down next to Garnet. He looked her in the eyes and said. "I might not be calling you for a while either." Barely able to, Zidane cracked a smile. "But, I'll still see you at school. . ."  
  
Garnet sighed, snuggling with him. "Okay. . ."  
  
Aiko got a dreamy look in her eyes. She got that look that she had when she was exlpaining Charlie's song to everyone. It was that sweet look with hearts. Romance to her was the only thing she needed for survival. At nights she loved cuddling up with her favorite little plush toy and falling in love with characters in the books.   
  
"Aiko. . .? Aiko?? Aiko??? AIKO!!!" Danny yelled, waving a hand in her face. He didn't know why Aiko was always such a romance fanatic. But, either way, she was.  
  
"Wha??" She finally snapped out of her moment of trance and looked to see Danny in front of her face. "EEK!!" She exclaimed slapping him.  
  
He glared at her, rubbing his cheek. "Aiko, what was that for. . . ?" He asked, obviously in pain.  
  
Aiko began to blush as she replied. "Oops. . . ?" She didn't know what had just happened. All she knew, was that she was started by seeing Danny right in her face. That just was scary to her. After all, having people in her face creped her out. . . especially people like Danny! "Sorry. . ." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
He was still glaring at her. But, then, after a while, he quit and just sat back, swearing underneath his breath.  
  
Aiko laughed to herself and leaned back as well. Then, conversation went back to normal. . . well, their kind of normal. . .  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Hours later, everyone had gone home. Well, not everyone. . .  
  
"So, Garnet, tell me, how do you like Treno? Isn't it just awesome?" Denise asked.  
  
Garnet smiled at Ms. Tribal. She only wished HER mom was more like Denise. She just seemed so much more relaxed and understanding than Brahne could and would ever be. "Yes, Ma'am! It is great here! I love this neighborhood! It just seems different from the ont that I'm from! Where I'm from, going outside was more like a guy thing or a tomboy thing. he girls would stay inside to learn how to cook, clean, and what ever else a woman's duty was. I'm sorry, I'm talking too much. . ."  
  
Denise laughed. "It's okay. I'm fine with you talking. We're females! That's what we like to do!" She explained. Then, she paused before continuing. " So, you must be from a kingdom or something. I can't imagine any place else doing anything like that!"   
  
"Well ,yes Ma'am. . . I'm from the kingdom of Alexandria," Garnet explained. "But, aside from the fact that it does get a bit rather boring there, you do have some advantages. I mean, there's just a lovely theatre there that you are able to watch plays in!"   
  
"So, you like plays?" Denise asked. She was very curious in Garnet. She was different than all of the girls that Zidane had ever brought home.  
  
"Ooh! Yes! My favorite is 'I Want to be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. I greatly admire his work!" Garnet exclaimed.   
  
"Hmm. . ." Denise thought. "Well, I think that there just might be a theatre or something that would be playing that! It is rather famous. I greatly enjoy it as well. Maybe one night I could take you and Zidane to see it. I would pick you two up later of course!"  
  
"Really? Wow!" Garnet couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that Denise was an awesome mother. Also, Garnet drew to the conclusion that she must trust Zidane a lot to volinteer to take the two to go see it. Of course, Garnet would have to fib to her mother and tell her she was going out with friends, but, it was still a great plan!  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Another hour later, Zidane stood in front of the door with Garnet. He would have to say goodbye now because otherwise, he wouldn't get to talk to her again later on tonight. By then, they would be cleaning and Denise hated Zidane talking on the phone and doing chores because then he wouldn't really DO his chores. "Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He said, hugging her.   
  
"Yep! Tomorrow! Umm, bye. . ." Garnet said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Then, she left and Zidane shut the door behind her. She was riding home with Adrian, who said that he would pick her up and driver her. So, he knew that she would be safe.   
  
"Well?" Zidane asked his mother. She was standing right behind him.   
  
"I think she's great, Zidane! I like this girl, honestly, better than any of the other girls that youve brought home. She is a really nice girl." Denise replied, honestly.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. . ." Zidane said, giving a light smile and rushing upstairs to his room. Then, he cranked the volune up as Trust Company played. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: New friends; New crushes  
  
Chan stood at her locker, filing through her school books. She wanted to hurry on out of school because she would get to go see Charlie and the gang. They would let her hear practice time. In addition, they would teach her other chords. So, she was awfully excited! She felt as if she would have a good day today since she hadn't got in trouble all day. Boy, that was she first!  
  
Just then, Aiko walked over, right next to her locker. "Are you ready, Chan? Ooh! I can hardly wait!" Aiko exclaimed.   
  
Chan smiled, tugging on her black Dickies tank top and black flares. "Yep! Let's go meet Charlie and them!" She exclaimed. Happily, she played with the small holes in her fishnet arm warmers.   
  
The two girls walked happily out of the highschool doors. Well, Chan did . However, Aiko felt the need to skip outside. Yet, suddenly, Chan stopped when she saw a boy her age with messy brown hair that was spiked, wearing a black "Stabbing Westward" T-shirt and blue skater pants. The boy was just sitting on a step, witing for something or someone.   
  
By her natural instincts, Chan walked over to him, smiling happily. "Hi! I'm Chan Reyes! Who are you?"  
  
Immediately, Aiko realized that Chan wasn't behind her anymore and looked back to see where she was. Then, she spotted her with the boy. Not able to resist, she rushed over there as well. "And I am Aiko Yukina!" She exclaimed.  
  
The boy smiled back at them. "Hey! I'm Leo Tribal." He replied. "I'm only here until holiday break.   
  
"REALLY??!!" Chan asked.  
  
There was a silence as Leo nodded his head 'yes'.  
  
Just then, Aiko asked. "Wait a minute! What did you say your last name was again?"   
  
"Umm. . . Tribal. . . ?" He replied.   
  
Chan and Aiko thought for a moment. They swear they knew somebody who had the exact same last name, but nothing rang a bell at that moment.   
  
"Hmm. . ." Chan and Aiko said simultaneously. "I wonder. . ."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow to the two young girls. He had to admit: They were a bit crazy, but they were the only kids that had confronted him that entire day. "Umm. . . what are. . . you two thinking?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really!" Chan answered, untruthfully.  
  
Leo opened his mout to sya something, but then a boy with black hair in long, thick spikes, wearing a black shirt with stick figures killing each other and black skater pants, much like Leo's yelled over to the two girls, "Hey, Chan, Aiko! There you two are! I thought we were heading back to my place to watch the band play! Umm, do you two have to cancel?" His voice started breaking up near the end, supposedly nervousness.   
  
"Oh! We're sorry, Charlie!" Chan exclaimed. "We found a new friend!"  
  
"His name is Leo!" Aiko added.  
  
Leo smiled, waving at Charlie. "Hey! What's up, buddy?"  
  
Charlie smiled. "Dude! You hittin' on my girl, Chan, here?" He asked, throwing and arm around her shoulder.   
  
Leo stood up, screaming, "DUDE!!! What is wrong with you! I have my own plans. . ." He put on a smirk, staring in Aiko's direction.  
  
"EEW!!!!!!" Aiko exclaimed. "Get him away from me you guys!!"  
  
"No! Behind you, Aiko! Look, behind you!" Leo exclaimed. "There's my bride-to be. . ." He seemed to drift off in lala land as he remained looking in Aiko's directiong.  
  
So, interested, they all looked behing Aiko. Behing her, they saw school punk Avril Lavigne. She was hanging out with her guy friends, skateboarding. . . again. . . Of course, her long hair was regularly messy, from lack of a liking to fix it. Her pants were torn and roughed up because of how badly the skateboard did her in. The white tank top was the only thing that was at least a bit decent looking. She had to have that tie though. It was her favorite.   
  
"Umm, Avril??" Aiko asked. She was a bit surprised because tomboy punks like Avril weren't really perfered since Angel and her friends began the cheering squad and started turning a large amout of kids into preps. However, some of them at practice, such as Garnet, hadn't been taken over yet. They were the strong ones though. There weren't many kids like that.  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he just kept staring, letting some drool fall out.  
  
Aiko got an evil look in her eyes. Then, she shouted, "HEY!! AVRIL! OUR FRIEND-" Just then, Leo tackled her and covered her mouth.  
  
"What do you think you're doing??!!" Leo asked Aiko, standing up, dusting himself off.  
  
"Just trying to talk to your bride-to-be. It won't happen if you don't express your unconditional love, now will it?" Aiko asked, smirking.   
  
"Haha!" Leo said. "That was very funny, Aiko. . ."   
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth!" Aiko exclaimed.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Now you two are sounding like Zidane and Dagger!" He sighed. "So, are we gonna go? Everybody's waiting."   
  
Chan smiled. "Yep, I'm ready! Let's go! Leo? Aiko?" She called to the two of them and Charlie.  
  
"Oh yea, The boys are riding over with Adrian, so it's just gonna be you, me, umm, the new guy, and Aiko," Charlie replied. "So, umm, I guess that's all that need to tell you guys. We're ready now?"  
  
Chan smiled widely, and then ran towards the parking lot. "I CLAIM FRONT!!!!" She yelled.   
  
Charlie laughed. "Oh, boy. . ." He said to no one in particular. Quickly, Charlie blinked. Then, when he turned to look at Aiko and Leo, they were gone! Immediately, he looked in the direction of the parking lot and saw those two running too. "WAIT, YOU THREE!!" He called, trying to catch up with them.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Zidane exited the large school building. He hoped that Leo wasn't lost and couldn't find his way through the building. If so, then he would be paying for it. Knowing his brother, he would go telling that Zidane did something mean again. Which, he didn't really do anything. He just forgot to tell him where to go and where everything was. . . That's just all. . . Nothin much! Really!  
  
However, just as soon as he was about to leave, he felt sudden guilt strike him. He just couldn't walk away from his brother. After al, it was family. Zidane was always taught to stay close to your family. So, he turned around and went back into the school building. Appearently, he would have to turn the whole place upside down!  
  
But, on the other hand, it was his fault for not asking for directions in the first place. . . He didn't really want to go anyways. . . So, Zidane turned back around and exited the building. . . AGAIN!   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Chan, Aiko, Charlie, and Leo all sat in Charlie's car talking about different things. Chan sat in front with Charlie, while talking about music. However, since both Leo and Aiko were new in the school, they had more in common. So they sat in back with each other.   
  
"So, Leo, do you have any siblings?" Asked Aiko.   
  
"Well, yea. . . I have my younger sis Mikoto. She's not in high school. I dunno, I guess 1st grade. . . Then, I have my older brother, Zidane. He's like, you know, in a grade in highschool. . ." Leo said.  
  
Aiko whispered something under her breath. Then, she looked up at him. "Yea, umm, Zidane, does he have blonde hair and blue eyes?" She asked.   
  
"Hmm. . . Yes!" Leo replied, nodding.   
  
"OOH!! CHAN!!" Aiko called. "This kid is Ziddy's little brother!! Zidane has a brother!!" She was nearly jumping out of her seat.   
  
"And a sister!" Leo added.   
  
Chan turned around. "OOH!! I know Ziddy!" She exclaimed. Then, she turned around to Charlie. "Charlie, that kid is Zidane's little brother! How awesome is that?" Chan laughed, squealed, and then turned back around.  
  
Charlie just laughed to himself, as he peeked over to see Chan, Leo, and Aiko all talking together.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Ooh!! Danny likes Aiko!" Exclaimed Jordan, squealing like a girl.   
  
"Dude! Shut up! Could you be a bit quieter before the rest of the guys hear??" Danny shouted, yet in a whiper.  
  
"Too late," Said Adrian casually as he was followed by the rest of the boys in the band.   
  
Danny rolled his eyes. Why did he even bother trying to have a serious conversation with Jordan? He knew that he would be his stupid self.   
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed a farmiliar blonde boy with blue eyes. "Sorry it took me so long. I had to, umm, do something. I can't stay long. My dad wants me back soon.   
  
Then, in instant Jordan blurted out, "Zidane! Danny has a-"   
  
"A thirst for orange soda right now. So, umm, can you umm, get me a drink?" Asked Danny.  
  
Zidane shrugged. Then, he went back inside to get Danny a drink.  
  
Jordan smirked.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
By that time, Charlie, Chan, Aiko, and Leo pulled up in the driveway.   
  
"So, this is your house?" Asked Leo, staring up at how tall it was.   
  
"No, it's some freak's house, I just live here. . ." Said Charlie.  
  
Leo laughed, as if it was a joke. Unfortunately. . .  
  
Once Charlie opened the door, everybody saw that what was on the outside, didn't look a thing like the inside. There were many glass object, rare findings, and statues everywhere. They all gasped, except for Charlie, who had been in the house a million times.   
  
"Told ya so. . ." Charlie said, in a know-it-all voice.  
  
Chan laughed. "This place is amazing!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Yep. I dunno if the people are home yet. . . Oh well! I guess the guys are waiting in the garage. So, I guess let's go." Charlie said.  
  
"Charlie?" Called a voice from the kitched. Soon, out came Zidane. He was holding an orange soda. Then, he looked at Leo. He twitched. . . Three. . . Two. . . One. . . "LEO!!! What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Chan smiled happily. "We found your brother, Zidane!!" She exclaimed. Chan looked so proud of herself.  
  
Zidane was about to glare at her, when he noticed Aiko's blue eyes staring straight at him. She was looking at him with goo goo eyes. "Hi, Aiko." He said.  
  
Aiko waved. "Hi Zidane. . ." She said, remaining in trance.   
  
For a while, they just stood there. Aiko was staring straight at Zidane, while Zidane avoided eye contact. However, after a while somebody stepped in. It was Jordan. Immediately, his eyes were placed on Aiko. Her staring at Zidane showed Jordan that it wasn't Danny she was attracted to.  
  
Suddenly, Jordan cleared his throat. Then he said, " Hi, yea, umm, don't we have a little concert thingy or whatever to put on?" He questioned.   
  
"Oh! Right!" Chan yelled, excitedly.   
  
After that, they all decided to step into the garage.   
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
A/N: Ohmygoodness! I feel, just so freaking special right now! It is so great that so many of you have read and reviewed! It means so much to me. I'm sorry I haven't continued in a long time. I know, it's been, like forever! But, at least I got the chapter up! Lol. Anyways, as always, if you're nice enough: REVIEW. So, thanks again to everyone and See ya next time!  
  
Chan 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Eiko  
  
It was about eleven when Leo and Zidane returned home. However, when they did return, they made sure that everyone was sleeping soundly. Luckily, they were. Of course, there was always a chance that their parents were hiding in the dark. After all, that was what Jason did when Zidane was younger. He would stay up until he got home, and then he would be grounded.  
  
Just remembering that made Zidane shiver. That was always a haunting thought. However, he blocked that thought out as he opened the door silently. Glancing throught the room, he opened the door a little more, letting his younger brother squeeze through. As Zidane hoped, he tip toed up the stairs, quickly yet quietly. Then, Zidane walked in, shutting the door behind him. Of ocurse, he as well tip toed up the stairs.  
  
"Finally. . ." Zidane thought as he opened his bedrom door. Without even turning the lights on, he leaped on his bed. Soon, he engaged in a deep sleep.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The next day, a purple haired girl stared at herself in the mirror. She was very petite and obviously very happy. Using one hand to brush her short hair, she grabbed her watermelon lipgloss and applied it. "There," she said satisfied with herself. Then, she brushed her hands through her hair, trying to volumize it.  
  
"Eiko!" called an older girl. Then, a farmiliar face walked in. She was petite with short black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. Her clothes were a pair of blue flares and a black tank top with some sparkles on it, along with some black converse. "Are you ready?" She asked, putting in her earings.  
  
"Yep!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "Today is going to be so great!" Then, she sighed, skipping downstairs.  
  
The dark haired girl cocked an eyebrow at the unusual behavior of the young girl. "Why is she acting so odd?" She thought. However, instead of pondering more about it, she just shrugged.  
  
"Garnet! Come on!" Called the girl known as Eiko.  
  
The dark haired girl just calmy said, "Coming, cousin." Then, she strolled out of her room downstairs.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
When Zidane arrived at school, he was feeling a bit good, aside from the occasional headache that he got from the few drinks the previous night. As he walked through the halls, he met up with Aiko.  
  
"Zidane!" She exclaimed happily. "Hi. How are you? Are you feeling all right? You don't look so well." He could see that her face was full of worry and concern.  
  
"Yea," He said. "I have a little headache though. So. . . how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," She said, playing with a small strip of her finely brushed blue hair. "Are you ready for the test today?"  
  
His eyes went wide open. "WHAT?!" He asked. His jaw dropped and was almost touching the ground.  
  
Aiko laughed nervously. "Y-you don't remember?" She asked, gulping.  
  
"Darn it!!!" He exclaimed, rushing to his locker.  
  
Leo walked up next to Aiko and was obviosly just as shocked as she was. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.  
  
"He forgot there was a test. . ." She replied.  
  
Leo twitched a bit. Then, he asked plainly. "Did you forget that you weren't in his grade again?"  
  
Again, Aiko laughed nervously and said. "Oops. . ."  
  
Leo sighed. Then he immediately perked up when a punk looking girl carrying a skateboard passed by. She was hanging around all of her best guy friends. "Hey Avril," Leo said.  
  
"Sup?" She said, nodding her head toward him.  
  
Aiko rolled her eyes seeing this. Then turned around to see Chan and Charlie walking together. Chan was a bit short though and looked like a seventh grader, so it was hard to tell that it really was her. As the two approached Aiko and Leo who was still obsessing over the petite punk girl, Chan seemed very excited about something.  
  
"Hi Chan! Hi Charlie!" Aiko called. Then, as she saw that Leo was STILL giving googly eyes at Avril, she smacked him on the head.  
  
"OUCH!!" Leo exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Hey you guys!" Chan said.  
  
Charlie, however, just nodded.  
  
"Charles!" Called Danny who was hanging around his locker.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, looking down at Chan. "I'll be right back," he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Afterwards, he left and caught up with his mentally disturbed friend.  
  
Chan smiled wider, biting her bottom lip. "Ain't it funny how things just fall into place like that?" She asked.  
  
Yet, there was no reply from either one of the two high school kids. They just stood there dazed with eyes wide open and jaw sagging to the ground. Chan swallowed and looked nervously at the two. She hoped they would come up with some type oof reply, negative or positive. "What was that?" The two finally asked.  
  
Chan smiled in relief. "Me and Charlie. . ." She replied shortly.  
  
"ARE GOING OUT!!!!!!" Aiko exclaimed, jumping up and down like a lunatic. It was just too obvious that she would go insane one time or another, a.k.a.: as soon as she found out. . .  
  
Chan just nodded. "Leo?" She asked, acknoledging his silence.  
  
He then looked up and yelled, "SEE, AIKO! I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WOULD FALL TOGETHER SOMEHOW. . . ! Which means: if they can happen. . . So CAN ME AND AVRIL!!"  
  
Chan chuckled. Just then, she saw Garnet walking their way with a young petite purple haired girl. This girl seemed VERY confident and VERY materialistic.  
  
"Hey everyone! I want you to meet my cousin Eiko. She came for a short visit," Garnet explained. "Well, she is going to be here for a month or two. So, make her feel at home!"  
  
The kids just stred at the purple haired girl. Then, Chan steped up and said, "Heya! I'm Chan! This is Leo and Aiko!" She pointed to the two kids as she said their names.  
  
"Hello!" She said, preppy like. Then, she combed a hand through her hair. "This pla ce is SO much smaller than Alexandria, and must I mention, the people here have barely any class? How can you liver here, Garnet Dear?" She asked.  
  
"Well, trust me, Eiko, it isn't that bad once you get to know everything," Garnet explained. Then, she was shocked when someone snuck up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Oh!" She exclaimed.  
  
Then, she looked up to see Zidane who was looking down at her. Then he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Where have I seen him before?" Eiko thought in her head. Then, she just brushed it off and said. "Hi, I'm Eiko."  
  
Zidane smiled at the young girl and said in a really charming voice, "Hey, I'm Zidane!"  
  
Eiko just stood there, smiling at him and then Aiko said, "So, Eiko, you're from Alexandria?"  
  
"Duh! That's what I just said!" Eiko exclaimed. Then, she just rolled her eyes.  
  
Soon, Charlie and Danny came walking up to the group with Adrian and Jordan.  
  
"Where's Ruby?" Asked Jordan. He started looking around.  
  
"Maybe she's late or something. . ." Garnet suggested.  
  
"She loves to sleep in! Plus she has a bad memory! So, she could have forgot that it was a weekday. Ya'll know how she is!" Chan suggested.  
  
Jordan shrugged. But Adrian chuckled, looking at the small girl who was a bit identacle to Chan. Then, he said, "Well, I guess it's true what they say! Eyeryone has a twin! Right, CHAN?" Adrian asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, there could be an identicle twin for everyone. But, then that would not really make s one of a kind, now would it?" Asked Chan, not getting his joke.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. Then the others just laughed.  
  
"What? What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Asked Chan.  
  
Then Eiko started freaking out too. "Is my make-up messed up? Is my lip gloss a bit off?" She asked.  
  
"No, Eiko, you look fine. It was a joke directed at Chan. . ." Garnet whispered.  
  
"What? You mean that one girl who's dressed all wierd and gothic like? How freaky is she?!" Asked Eiko aloud.  
  
Garnet sighed. Then, she replied with, "Yes. . . That would be the one. . ." Soon, she heard the school bell ring and they all looked aroung for Ruby. However, when all of the kids began heading for their classrooms, they gave up and decided to just let what would happen, happen.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The day seemed to pass by so quickly. Quicker than other days. Well, for some it did. For others however. . .  
  
"WHY DID I EVEN COME HERE?!" Eiko thought in he rhead. Already it had been three hours and she was hating the entire school and everbody that was in it. Sure, no one was mean to her or tried to push her around. But she just wasn't used to everyone being so tasteless! - as said in her words. While Eiko was trying to stuff her Science book in her little stylish blue butterfly back pack purse, she was not looking to spot where she was even headed. Heck! For all she knew, she could bump into a wall and not even have seen it coming.  
  
Before she could even think about it, she did!  
  
"OW!!!!" She exclaimed. "My head!" She felt it as she wept dearly. Knoowing she would probably look like one of "those" girls if she did not rush to the bathroom, she ran. As fast as she could, she ran, knocking over a few kids on the way. When she finally looked in the mirror, she noticed a bump right on her forehead which was obcviously to her "giant". "MY GOD!!" She wept. then, grabbing some back uop made up from her purse back pack, she got out some blush, powder, eyeliner mascara, and everything else she had and straightened herself up.  
  
It was about thirty minutes later when she had got out of the bathroom. "There. . ." she said, feeling confident. However, glancing at the clock, she began to freak out. "OHMYGOSH!" She yelled, grabbing her schedule. "Five B," She said to her self. Then, she went searching throughout the halls looking for it. "Here we go," She whispered. However, when she stepped in, she got an unpleasent surprise.  
  
"And why exactly are you late, young miss?" Asked the teacher.  
  
"I bumped into the wall, Miss, and I had to rush to the washroom to get cleaned up," Eiko replied. She smiled at her own honest, knowing that she wasn't one of those "bad" kids who skipped class.  
  
"I would not be smiling if I were you. . . I want you to see me after class immediately," Said the teacher. "Now take a seat. I am assuming that you can do THIS right."  
  
Eiko looked around for a seat. Whne she found one behind Garnet, she dashed for it immediately.  
  
A/N: I know! I am a bit too rediculous for being absent for so many days. But it has been hard for me to head on ito eighth grade! Especially since I had to transfer!!! So, please, have mercy on me. Yes I am still alive! YES, I am still continuing this story. . . So, tata until next time we meet! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: Like Romance in a Novel. . . NOT!  
  
When school was over, Eiko was excited to get out of there. She was so excited that she was the first one out of that school building. Boy was she running to, unlike the other kids. "Garnet!" She called, expecting her to rush by her side at her voice. She yelled again, "Garnet!!" However, there was no Garnet. "Hmph!" She said. However, as she turned around, she was greeted by some unexpected visitors.  
  
"Sup?" Asked a punkish girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to understand.  
  
"What is up? What is going on? Do you under-" A boy, who was punkish like her, was speaking like a robot. However, he was cut off when the girl punched him.  
  
""I'm Avril. This is my mentally disturbed friend Evan. Who are you?" She asked, curious of the girl that neither she or Evan had seen before.  
  
""I am Eiko. I am from the classiest countries in all of Gaia: Alexandria. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be on my way. . ." Eiko ended, trying to sound polite. Yet, at the way her day was going, it did not seem like she could be anymore nicer. She even might get meaner. And she can be VERY, VERY evil.  
  
Avril raised a brow at her. "Do you even know where you're goin'?" She asked.  
  
"No," Evan whispered to Avril. Yet again, he recieved a punch. "Oww!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Do I look like I care? At this point, I don't even care if fall along the way! I'll just keep on going because you, you, Miss Lookie-at-me-because-I-want-attention, can not keep such a girl as I down!" With that, Eiko marched off of school grounds and just sat down on the sidewalk, thinking. "Maybe I was a bit harsh on those children back there. I mean, after all, they did not do anything to make me angry. But no! They are just like all the other kids here. They are simply unclassy. Her choice of clothing was very unlike the Alexandrians! So, why should I even try to comprehend the thinking of someone who is simply a freak?" Eiko reflected of this for quite a while.  
  
It was about thirty minutes when she finally realized it had been uite a while and no one had showed up. When she looked at her pink watch, she jumped up! "Oh no!" She exclaimed, remembering her little set up date she had.  
  
Then, she immediately started running home. She hoped that it was the right way. Earlier, she had tried to memorize which way they had went to get to school. Hopefully, her memory wouldn't die. . . "Hmm. . ." She thought aloud as she stopped. Then, remembering, she rushed home.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
It was about thirty minutes by the time she got home. When she did, she had to do some more running into the washroom, without shutting the door.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Zidane and Garnet were hanging out at Zidane's house. He had asked Garnet earlier to help him with getting ready. He knew that she would too.  
  
"So, have you seen a picture of the girl before?" Garnet asked. She was lying on his bed, looking at a skating magazine. "I mean, do you know what she looks like or what her name is?"  
  
Zidane turned around to face her. "Nope. But my dad did tell me she's some kind of foreign chick." He answered.  
  
"You mean like Eiko?" Garnet asked. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Eiko's foreign?" Zidane asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, yea. . ." Garnet replied simply. Then, she sat up on Zidane's bed. "I mean, Alexandria is where I'm from. I told you that when-"  
  
"Yea, I know. I just, umm. . . I didn't know that Alexandria. . . was a little country place and all." Then, as Zidane concluded, he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Garnet couldn't help but laugh.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
When the two kids were done, Garnet walked home. She insisted that Zidane not walk with her. Yet, he did anyways. In a way, she was happy that he was so nice to her, yet somehow, she was mad because she felt small. She felt weak. . .  
  
"So, umm. . . Garnet. . ." Zidane's voice was weak. . . It was anxious.  
  
Garnet looked up at him smiling. "Yea?" She asked.  
  
He stared at her. . . Yet he didn't say anything. Next, all he did was kiss her. First, it was light. Then, it was as if he would never see her again. After a while, the two let go.  
  
"So, umm. . . I have to. . . go. . ." She said. "I guess I'll see you later. . ."  
  
"Yea. . . Bye," Zidane's voice began to fade.  
  
Soon, Eiko came out. "Umm, Garnet. . . and my date?"  
  
"Eiko. . . I was just talking to your. . . umm, date here. He is very decent!" Garnet exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Thank you. . ." Eiko said.  
  
Garnet laughed and then went inside. She knew that everything would go right and she would fall madly in love with him. All Garnet hoped was that Eiko wouledn't get hurt. After all, that was what usually happened.  
  
"Garnet! Are you home?" Called a voice. It was, of course, her mother's voice.  
  
"Yes, Mama. What's wrong?" Asked Garnet. "Do you need help with something?"  
  
"Could you come in the kitchen?" Asked Brahne.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Garnet called back. She sighed. Of course, that was what she was just about to do. What was it now? Did her mother need help feeding herself? Just then, Garnet laughed thinking of a 500 pound baby identicle to Brahne.  
  
"Garnet?" Asked Brahne. "Could you please hurry? I have to talk to you!" Now her mother's voice had got a bit disappointed like. She sounded not so happy about something. So, now was the time to rush to the kitchen to greet her mother. All Garnet hoped was that it was not anything too bad. . .  
  
"I'm here, Mother." Garnet stated, walking in the kitchen. "What is it?"  
  
"Honey, I was, umm, going through your room to look for something and I found this. . . What is this?" Asked Brahne.  
  
"I don't know. Let me look at it, Mother." Garnet replied.  
  
"No. . . I'll read it. . ." Brahne insisted. " Hmm. . . Okay! Here it is:  
Dear Garnet, It's us, Bre and Lola (two different handwritings). Hey! We just want to tell you that Zidane is really worried about you. He says that you have been really moddy lately. I think he thinks you're like pregnant or something, Are you, for real? Write back as soon as possible! Bye!  
Bre, Lola."  
  
"WHAT?!" Garnet yelled. That was such a surprise to her. What had Bre and Lola done now? It seemed like they were always causing trouble. "Wait! I am NOT pregnant!! Why would I be p-p-PREGNANT?!"  
  
"Garnet, I do not know. . . But, I don't know what the heck is going on here. So. . . understand this is only to protect you, but you are no longer alllowed to see that boy!"  
  
"Oh my. . . Mama! No! Not now! We would. . . I would. . . He would. . . NEVER!!!!" Garnet stomped upstairs. She felt herself blush. Right then, Garnet was paralyzed in shock.How could her mother possibly think that??  
  
AN: Okay, now, I know that it has been FOREVER since my last update and I would like to appologize. I will try to make the next update faster. Bye!  
ChannyChanChan 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: Friends?

Aiko sat on herm bed, thinking. She was awfully tired after a long day. Suddenly, the phone rang. She yawned. Who was calling her? So, she stretched over to get her phone, answering it. "Hello?" Aiko replied.

"Aiko?" A voice asked. It was Danny. He sounded like he was anxious or something.

"Danny! Hey, what's up?" She said, quite happy that someone had called her. Aiko sat up.

"Nothing much. I am just kind of bored right now. The guys aren't answering their phones. So, do you want to go see a movie or something? We could hang out at your place or my place if you want," Danny suggested.

"Could you hold on for a second?" Aiko asked. Then she covered the part where you talked through and made sure he couldn't hear her as she squealed. Danny was just too sweet and he was asking her out? Danny could get any girl he wanted!! He was asking her out. "Okay. . . are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. So, do you think you could come?" Danny asked.

Aiko smiled to herself. "Yes! I mean, yea. I can come," She tried to sound relaxed, but was really extremely excited.

"Umm, okay. I guess I'll pick you up in a minute or so. . ." Danny said. "Bye."

"Bye, Danny. . ." Aiko said. Then, with that, she hung up the phone. "YES!!" She cried.

Then, her mother came running in. "Aiko??" She asked.

"Hi, Mom!" Aiko exclaimed happily. "Umm, my friend Danny and I are going out to the movies. I love you!" She walked over to the door and kissed her mother. Then, she shut the door, leaving a shocked mother. . .

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

By the time Aiko was done, Danny was there. He had been waiting for just a bit. Her father, of course had questioned him. She laughed to herself. "Hey, Danny," Aiko said. Aiko made sure that when she came downstairs she was the star sight. Aiko made sure that her hair was all perfect and brushed out, looking its best. She made sure that she had on the perfect amount of make- up complementing her looks. Everything was absolutely perfect. . . Especially Danny. . .

Danny couldn't help but to look up at her in awe. She was such a beautiful girl. "Hi, Aiko," He greeted. "So, are you ready?" He asked.

Aiko nodded. "I'm ready," she said. Then, Aiko caught up with him and the two walked outside together. . .

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Leo sat on his bed, drawing. . . again. He had been bored all day and had nothing to do. No one was home. His brother had gone out. Mikoto was too busy reading to play games or anything like that. His father and mother were out to eat, catching up on old times. So, basically there was nothing to do. All of the sudden, he heard music. That music was unmistakable, too. It was the famous Avril. She played so good too. Excitedly, Leo jumped up. As soon as he peeked out the window, he saw Avril and her friends playing. Leo smirked getting an idea. "Hmm. . ."

"Leo. . ." said a voice. It was innocent little Mikoto's voice. She had some homework in her hand.

"Miko! Hey! What's up?" Leo said, deviously. "How is my favorite sister?"

She looked at him with a strange glare. "I'm your only sister!"

"That is exactly why you are my favorite!" He exclaimed. " Now, you seem kind of bored Mikoto. Do you want to go somewhere?" Without giving her time to reply, Leo said, "Good! Let's go then!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Leo and Mikoto walked outside and went over to the garage band, listening to music. It was so weird how someone could be named after a singer and have the talent to be a singer. That is probably what Leo found was so amazing about her. The two kids waited for the garage band to stop the music and then Leo walked over to Avril and said, "Hey. You and your band play great music!" He exclaimed.

Avril rolled her eyes. "Hey, Leo. What's up?"

Leo felt his hopes high. "Nothing much. Mikoto and me were just really bored. Then, we heard you guys playing and. . . you guys sound great!"

She smiled. "Thanks. . ."

Her guy friends in back of her laughed. They couldn't help but laugh. After all, they had never known Avril to just talk to LEO like that. . . so casually.

"Do you want a drink or something?" She asked.

Leo smiled. "That would be cool."

"Okay, hold on," She said.

"No, I'll help out. . ." Leo said. "Mikoto, stay out here for a bit while I help Avril with the drinks."

Mikoto nodded, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, she just didn't want to grow up if it meant acting stupid like her brother always does. He was always so stupid with people he "likes". That was just plain ridiculous. She would never act that way. Mikoto would just live her life and raise her kids. That was it. There was her plan in life. . . Perfect, she thought as the two teens, Avril and Leo went inside the house.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chan and Charlie sat on Charlie's bed. It was getting rather late. But her parents would never know. After all, she had snuck out so perfectly that not even she would know if someone else was doing it. Her little sound recorder at her house and could cover for her and Chan would be back before her parents even knew. Who could think of a better plan than that? It was all so perfect!

"Charlie, do you ever wonder what life is all about?" Chan asked, curiously.

"No. I already know!" He exclaimed. "Life is about having fun and being yourself. It's about not caring what others think, and going your own way! There are no real struggles in life unless you want there to be. If you want, you can make it right without a problem."

Chan laughed. "What do you think will happen in a few years from now. I mean, you are a senior and I will bprobably still be in school. Do you think the gang will drift apart?" She brushed her long black hair back.

Charlie looked over at her. He smiled. Then, he kissed her, leaving her shocked. Pulling away , he said, "That is too far in the future my friend. Be prepared, but don't look too far."

Chan smiled, biting her lip. She was not expecting that now. It was a whole new experience with Charlie. She never knew Charlie could be "like that". In fact, she thought he was the exact opposite. But wait. . . did he just say "friend?"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Aha! Every rose has its thorns! It seems like the story is coming to a close. Everyone is pairing up. However, will things go the way that the couples want it to? Or will there be some sort of catch? I have only a few chapters left to write before the story comes to a close. That is correct! So, now, I know you guys are thinking, "FTP is ending??!" However, have no fear, because, I shall return and bring you another story. It is going to be just as good. If not better. Therefore, keep in touch and keep reviewing, my faithful reviewers and friends! Adieu!

Chan


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Zidane had finally taken Eiko home. . . at Garnet, his girlfriend's house. That sounded so funny to him. He closed his eyes, about to go to sleep. However, he bounced up when he heard the phone ring. Zidanes's hand slid over to the phone. As he put it up to his ear, he heard sniffling, sounding as if someone was crying. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Zidane?" A small voice whispered. It was Garnet. She sounded upset upon her first word, which made Zidane concerned.

"Garnet, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened? Did you mom upset you?" He asked so many questions, trying to figure out the answer why she was so upset. He hated to hear that she was upset. It was not right. Even when they had drifted apart, he still cared about if she was okay. If she hurt, he hurt too. That was the way it was.

"Zidane, can you come pick me up. But not at my house. I want you to pick me up at the. . . bus stop," Garnet's voice was weak. She was obviously outside.

Zidane was in shock. Why did she want him to do this? What was going on? "Okay. But you have to tell me what's going on when I get there, okay?"

Garnet didn't say anything. Instead, she hung up the phone and left Zidane hanging.

Zidane cussed under his breath. He wanted to know so badly what was going on. She was outside. What happened with her and her mother. The two, of course, were never very close. But, what happened for her to call him that late and tell him to pick her up. That was a bit too weird. Without anymore delay, Zidane grabbed his shoes and grabbed his car keys. Then, he rushed out the door to get to the car. He knew his parents were not home yet. So, they probably would not be home for a while. Also, Leo and Mikoto finally came to a compromise. Leo promised to play a math game with her if Mikoto played an action game with him. So, they were occupied as well.

When Zidane reached the car, he was shivering, even with his jacket on. So, he was sure to turn the heater on. Next, he rushed to the bus stop as fast as he could, making sure that he got there before Garnet completely froze in an ice cube.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Garnet shivered so harshly. She hoped that Zidane would bother with her, considering how late it was. In addition, he had recently taken out her cousin. So, that was kind of hard for Garnet to ask Zidane to pick her up. However, she was so relieved when she saw a car pull up next to the curb. It looked like Zidane's car and there was a person in the car that looked like Zidane. So, it was definitely Zidane. But, Zidane did not look the least bit mad. Instead, he looked just plain worried. Garnet smiled to herself, feeling comforted because of his care. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that someone cared for you.

"Garnet?" Zidane opened the door for her and rushed her into the car, not wanting her to freeze to death. "What is going on? Why are you out here?"

Garnet just stared down at her feet. She did not say anything. Then, she inhaled a deep breath. Letting it all out, she began, "Zidane, my mom and I, as you know aren't exactly on good terms. In fact, well. . . Zidane, can we just drive. I want to go somewhere. I want to go anywhere but back there."

Zidane looked at her. He did not want to mess things up with her and her mom. He just knew that the fight was about him. . . "Okay," he said. So, quietly, they began driving. Then, he turned on the radio. To his surprise, the song "Everytime" by Simple Plan was on. It had just started. So, he turned the radio up.

It was three AM when you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away  
We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Zidane looked up at his girlfriend, Garnet, the one person that meant the world to him. He couldn't help but smile because she was just too beautiful. Then, he smiled even more when she looked back up at him and smiled. The two were both somehow upset. Zidane wished he could fix her sadness. However, he knew that he couldn't. He coulddn't fix her pain is she would not even tell him what was the matter. When he saw her earlier today, she was absolutely fine. However, now, she was acting weird. Now, Zidane concentrated on the road.

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

Zidane's thoughts crowded his mind. He could not help but think about what his life would be like if he did not have Garnet to be with him 'It would probably be a mess,' Zidane thought. He did not really know what it would be like. However, he just knew that things would be completely different. Nothing would be the same. He would probably still be chasing any girl that crossed his path. Of course, he would have never settled down. If he did, it would have probably been with Bre. If he settled down with her, she still would not settle down with him. 'Wait! What am I thinking about? Why would I think about that? We are too young. They would never let the two kids get . .' .

When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin along  
Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Garnet noticed Zidane looking as if he was thinking really intensely about something. Maybe she had troubled him. Maybe she shouldn't have troubled him with her problems. She was deeply concerned about Zidane. So, she wanted to try to calm him down. Garnet placed a hand on Zidane's leg. Then, she whipered, "I'm sorry." However, Zidane still did not look any more relaxed.

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
My life's been in disarray  
All I need is one more day with you

Zidane's thoughts raced through his head. It was like they were going over a hundred miles per hour. He could not handle that much pressure. But, he loved her truly in his heart. He just knew it. Zidane had never cared for another girl in the same way.

Now I'm sittin here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I wont do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Time passed by so quickly and neither had said a word. It had been dead silence and no one was about to speak. Cars passed continually, leaving no trace when they passed them up, but a mere tire track that seemed to fade. Everything seemed so dead. Everybody was dead as they passed by in their cars. Zidane and Garnet had both blocked out all sound that was around them. If one spoke to the other, how could the other person know? Then, Zidane shook his head. He didn't want to be dead. It was too scary for him. . . He couldn't be like them. . . . without a feeling. . .

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right

Zidane looked over at Garnet, away from the road. She was hanging on the edge of being just like those people. He didn't want her to become a life less being. He spoke to her, trying to wake her from the spell of silence, "Garnet. . ." However, suddenly, there was a clash of cars and Zidane's car rolled off the road. It all happened so fast. They were both numb with fright. Neither of them could move a single muscle.

One more day  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you

The two teens just sat in the car and they didn't move. What happened? Why did it happen? Zidane could feel his blood pounding as some bled from the back of his head. He could barely think. The things that he did think about just disappeared in a second, leaving him clueless. Then, as he looked over next to him, he remembered only one thing: His love. He could barely move. However, he moved enough to whisper three words. . . "I love you. . ." Then, he just fell asleep.

A/N: Hey, everyone. This chapter was kind of. . . different. But it takes part off the other chapter when Garnet's mother read the note. Also, this story is about to end. It will end in the next chapter, so yea. So, in case your confused, refer back to chapter thirteen, I think. Anyways, so, yea. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! BYE AND THANKS FOR READING!!!

Chan


	16. Fall to Pieces

A/N: Before I begin, I would just like to say how awesome this experience has been. I honestly appreciate all the reviewers. You guys have all been so kind to me. I love getting reviews and you guys have ALL helped me a major deal. I can't believe that this is finally going to be the end! I feel like crying! Lol. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has gave me suggestions, the flaming was fine and I appreciate you expressing your opinion, and thank you so much to the people who have posted positive comments. It is so awesome to have made it this far in my story. Thank you, everyone!

Bye!

Chapter Sixteen: Fall to Pieces

"Ah, you are awake!"

Zidane opened his eyes to see an old doctor who was staring down at him. This doctor looked very friendly. But all Zidane could concentrate on was the major headache that was forming. . . over the headache that he already had. The light was just way too bright for him to handle at the time. He tried to think of what was going on. Then, he remembered the car crash. "Is Garnet okay?" He asked, however to the doctor, it all sounded like mumbling. So, the doctor tried to guess. . .

"Oh, do you mean the young lady that you were with? She is doing fine. However, she has sever injuries. They will not heal easily. . . But! She is still breathing! So, that is a good sign." The doctor was so upbeat that it sickened Zidane.

Zidane looked around the room. The walls and everything else was just too white. He chuckled. Zidane knew that if Garnet was awake and well, she would be complaining about how the hospital rooms needed more color instead of the depressing theme of plain white. Plainness had always freaked Garnet out. She hated when things were just plain and predictable. She liked the wild, fun, and unpredictable theme.

"Zidane, I looked in your wallet, and apparently you had only one number, so I called it. A young man named Adrian answered and he sounded very concerned about the two of you. For, he has been waiting quite a long time for one of you to wake up. . ." The doctor explained.

Zidane nodded, smiling to himself. That was him. That was good old Adrian. Knowing him, he had informed the entire gang and drove them to the hospital. Adrian was just that predictable. . .

Just then, two people walked in. One looked rather scary and another one was small but kind of scary. Then, he realized that it was Chan and Charlie. "Hi, Zidane," Said Chan. She had her hair up and had on a black Pulse tank top and black Dickies. "How are you doing? Are you okay? How is Garnet? Is she okay?" Chan whispered. She smile at Zidane and he gave the smile back. She was happy that he was okay. She just hoped that Garnet was okay too. After all, without the other, one of them was just plain pathetic and not the same. She could remember how much Zidane moaned around when Garnet left Zidane.

"I'm fine, Chan. Garnet is okay too. But she isn't awake, yet," Zidane said.

The doctor looked at the three and said, "I will leave you three alone. You seem like you need the alone time. But, I will be right in the hall if one of you needs to talk to me about any concerns." Then, the doctor turned around, facing the door and walked out of the room, leaving the three to just talk to each other.

"So, you two finally hooked up?" Zidane asked. He knew that Charles liked Chan by the way he was always looking at her. It was a wonder why Chan never got the hint before.

Charlie smiled at him. Zidane had been his good friend through thick and thin. So, he was happy that Zidane was alive.

"Where is everyone else?" Zidane asked.

Chan raised her eyebrows and looked back. Behind them were Aiko and Dany. They came in and they both looked happy as they held hand. Chan brushed a strand of her black hair back.

"Hey, Ziddy- boy!!" Aiko exclaimed, smiling brightly. She looked so happy. Then, she hugged Danny tightly. Danny just smiled. "Garnet's not up yet?" She asked.

Chan knew that Zidane could barely talk, so she said, "No, she isn't. But she is alright."

Leo walked in the hospital with Avril. They were not fighting anymore, which surprised Zidane. "Hey, Zidane. Are you okay? Where were you planning to go? I'm happy you are all right. . ." Leo ended. He was so worried about his older brother when he heard that he had an accident from Adrian. Of course, that shocked him. His head was filled with the thoughts of Zidane. . .

"Hey, little guy!" Zidane greeted happily.

Mikoto came in the room, along with Ruby, Jordan, and Bre and Lola, along with everybody else that Adrian had brought. However, Adrian was not there. He did not come in the room with the others. . .

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Adrian stood outside the door when everybody entered the room. He watched what was going on. He saw how everyone kind of crowded around the beds. However, he did not go inside the hospital room. Adrian just sat outside the door, watching what was going. Then, he jumped when he heard a voice. It was Garnet's voice. She sat up in the hospital bed. Her room was also Zidane's room in the hospital. Adrian kept his eyes on Garnet. He closed his eyes. Then, he looked back at her. Adrian turned around, trying not to be seen. Then, he left the hall. He had to leave. . . Out the dors Adrian went, and then he went into his car, making sure that no one had seen him. Then, Adrian just drove. He did not know where he was going. But that did not really matter. As he drove down the road, he turned on the radio, coming across a memory in his past. . .

I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one  
I'd be with 'til the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know everything  
Everything

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
And I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

The End

A/N: Okay! That was the end. What did all of you think. I liked it! It was sweet! Lol. Anyways, thank you again to everyone that reviewed. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I can't believe I actually finished this story before January! I can't believe that I got 50 reviews. That is such a big number for me! Lol. Anyways, thank you again to everyone who read this story and reviewed it! Bye. . . I shal be back!! Adieu for now!

Chan


End file.
